THEY SAY TIME MAKES THE HEART GROW FONDER
by LadyEveangeline
Summary: Bella finds herself caught between the past her and her future. WARNINGS: AU Doesn't follow the twilight line of thought in the least.
1. they say time makes the heart fonder

What if your life was longer than all of your family your children what if you lived longer than them what would you do? What if your death was followed by a rebirth or a resurrection 6 hours in the past leaving you to make another choice as to what you would do that day instead.

" **I never gave any thought to the way life would lead or how I would live my life but if I could die in the place of some one I loved would I do it?"**

I was never really a sports person even when I was young my coordination had left things to be desired of me I found that after a while things got easier with practice. I am 16 with brown eyes with long very dark brown softly curling hair that I wore loose usually I had not tattoos or piercings other than my ears I had left my family when I was 14 after filling emancipation paperwork and proving I did not need an adult to care for me. I had money gained over a long time I had learned that people knowing about my condition was not good I remembered each time o died and each person I met in that life.

I was living in France in 1765 I was in the court of the King and some how the King found out I was had been alive for close to 45'000 years I was taken and experimented on for over a month before I died from loss of blood and torture I had endured it was horrible. I had died 3 times in the of the 1700's because I was careless with my safety and people found out. I had been burnt as a witch in 1712. The death after that was at the hands of the court physician who experimented on me in 1735. The last death was at the hands on Louis XV he was a bastard I was forced into being his mistress by the man I had called father I was kept above Louis room in an apartment were I was left to wither It was during some rather unpleasantness where Louis was strangled me during his completion.

Each time I was born again I gained new powers and strength that I used I owned houses that were paid until I matured and then I would sell them thru a third party and I would move on I always went back to Rome until the 1800's then I stopped I traveled painting and healing I always traveled in religious garb of the region and I tried to heal and leave the towns I visited with no cause to think I was a witch. The time I spent traveling taught me to survive and learn to hunt. My past has been fraught with pain and joy my children grew up loved an humble finding true love and having children I had watched them and visited them on their death beds I was and am the oldest living thing in forever.

I could if I wasn't killed I could live forever with out ever aging I have had to watch all of my friends die because they got older I would check in on them and then leave if they were having trouble I would bang on the door and leave a bag of coins to help them. I had no need for the billions I had acquired over the years I never stayed in one place for 20 years after my 15th birthday would age slower until I looked 35 I would stop aging whenever I wanted to I could go wherever I wanted I had to change my name every 15-20 years to avoid discovery I chose places were I could buy a farm and grow vegetables in a garden I had acquired a love of gardening and I rode my horse.

I wrote songs and played music life was always so much simpler before the revolution and the creation of electronic I could control my appearance I went to school and learned like everyone else I was simple in my dress and hair put I wore a 16th century gold and diamond cross around my neck I made a will in my previous life leaving the cross to myself I was reborn in to the family of my descendants the parcel was sent to them by my lawyer with a letter telling them that it was to be given to me at the age of 10 years but not to be worn until I was 13. I went to a regular school until I joined the convent in 1908 and spent 8 years in the convent of the sisters of perpetual chastity in Chicago I left America and went to Italy to the Vatican I turned in my habit keeping the second habit that I had sewed myself I still wore the cross that had been mine since 1500 and I had kept it hidden until 1896.

So you see I have lived and endured more pain and joy than any one should ever have to suffer in this life I find that being immortal lest I go crazy I must focus on others who are in need. When people have asked if god actually exists I say yes god is real I was present when god was whipped before being murdered by the spear in his side. I was called Ester in that time I met the son of god and I wish I had I stopped them but I knew that this must happen if religion was ever going to change. I was a free woman in that time I traveled and spread the story of gods resurrection of Jesus.

"but wait your trying to tell me that you are over 75'000 years old. And you remember all of it I don't believe you you have a heart beat and warm skin no human can live 75'000 years". Liam said looking at me with a look of disbelief and questioning interest in my life story.

"Liam I am not the humans that walk around now in this era if I was not murdered I could live to be hundreds of thousands of years old I will telly you all of my past after dinner but for now I have traveled all night to get here I will rest and then you can have Maggie listen to my story with Siobhan while I eat the travel was horrible these airplanes as they are called are disgusting what happened to ship travel even flying in my own plane was deplorable talk about unnerving.

I have seen the rise and fall of empires and yet they fall short when it come to the travel that has been invented since I will be more detailed on some of the past but after can you show me to my room and show me where I can eat anything I am starving I would not eat on the way. I was show a kitchen where I made a sandwich eating at the counter I spoke with Liam about nothing particular while I was washing dishes before I was taken to a suite with a private bathroom and balcony.

I filled the Jacuzzi tub with hot water and then adding in my special bath scents I grabbed my 100% waterproof massager and the bag of stuff I always traveled with when I left my home it was changing the world was much different than I remembered it in this case it was unnerving the amount of time that had passed as I had gone thru life in this world finding the perfect place to live. I grabbed my stuff from the bag on the ledge and sat back against the tub leaning back I turned on the massager and put it under the water and then used the other item and I used them before I washed and then got out of the tub and dried off putting on my robe I brushed out my thigh length hair. My hair was dark brown with kinky curls in it my hair was much longer but the curls made it shorter. I sat at the vanity and brushed it out with my vanity hair brush set with still had all of its pieces in it including the trunk it came in. I straightened my hair and braided it and put my hair into a sleep cap tying it at the base of my skull.

I pulled off my robe and put on a nightgown and went to the bedroom my Great Danes following me I laid down on the large bed with them beside me I slept for 2 hours before getting up and dressing it has been 15 years since I met Carlisle at the hospital in Chicago. I am moving to Gatlinburg Tennessee in two days I will be teaching at the High school I was teaching classes for writing and reading. I had 20 students 10 boys and 10 girls I would have to be at the school the day before I started to do the seating chart set up I have read everything I could and my brain absorbed it like a sponge in water.

I sat at the vanity removing the sleeping cap I unbraided my hair and brushed it before removing the straightness and letting it fall to ringlet curls. I put on a long black skirt with a chemise, corset and petticoats under my dark blue blouse with lace on the sleeves. I put on black flats and let the dogs onto the balcony to do their business I cleaned it up and then snapped my fingers as the trash can over the edge on the grounds lid came up and I dropped the paper over the railing into the trash can. I went to the door and opened it I found Liam in the living room with Maggie and his true mate Siobhan I was carrying a trunk I set it down and then took a seat across from Liam and Siobhan Lex and Kara sat on the floor beside me and then I reached over and opened the chest that I had set in front of me on the coffee table Maggie went and grabbed tea for me setting it on the table I thanked her and poured water in a cup.

I filled a tea strainer with tea and then I pulled out the box of Liam's things setting it on the floor and saying "this is yours I believe I was going to give it to someone who needed but I decided to keep it for you in case I ever saw you again". I reached I set the trunk on the floor in front of me and rifled around until I found the trunk that had stuff from the 1600's I pulled it out and pushed the trunk in front of me and I set it down. I pulled out the book of sketches I had done I smiled "remember this? I got so mad when you went snooping in my chest of art stuff I threw you off the balcony".

"yes I remember I could have died" Liam said to me looking indignant as I laughed.

"I made sure that there was something soft you would land on before I threw you. The servants thought I had finally gone crazy after that they never said much." I said laughingly to him as he frowned at me with a look I had come to know well. "sorry I suppose I should explain what I am referring to. Liam and I used to be married back in 1630 until 1652 when he was cleared dead by the church. No I did not marry him for love he had money and he was handsome we did not love each other we respected each other didn't we Li Li?" I said looking at him and pulling out another book this one was full page color drawings.


	2. they say time makes the heart fonder 2

I had done of our marriage they were very well preserved I had been offered money for some of the things I had collected I refused to sell them not because I was greedy but because they had sentimental value to me. "I had to raise Liam Jr., and Ruthie by myself they married Liam had 5 boys before I left them Ruth went into a convent after her husband almost killed her in a rage."

"what happened to the house?" Liam asked at me curiously he had been gone and had never know or he would have stopped it by putting the fear of god into the man.

I shrugged my shoulders I sipped the tea before sighing and looking at them I came here to tell you my story Liam I would have outlived you in the long run the past is a cruel master to those I loved or cared about my past is filled with the losses I suffered my sons and daughters lived a very long life and by extension so did their husbands and children I was never going to tell my story but the past needs to be told so that you know the truth about what happened to our children." I got up going to my room I picked up Raymond who was fussing I kissed his head Raymond looked like Carlisle.

Raymond had been conceived in January 1930 Carlisle had visited me before he left the area completely with his new wife and son not that I cared that much I did not find out he was pregnant until months after Carlisle had gone I called everyone I could think of to try to find Carlisle but he was gone I had left the USA in February of 1931 and had come to Ireland. I had happened upon Liam while I was shopping he had invited me back to his house and I had accepted we talked before I napped. I shushed Raymond sitting back down I asked what they wanted to know about the past because I had lived through every big major event in history some of the things in the bible had been embellished a bit but that was to be expected from men of the church who had written the bible before printing presses were readily easy to come by it was stupid how they had interpreted the bible back then it left things to desired.

I smiled at Maggie who was watching me and Raymond who was 5 months old looked about a year I gave him a cookie and settled him on my lap saying "I will be leaving in the morning so I can get the airport to make my plane back to the USA I can't say that I am very enthusiastic to be going back but I want to teach. Do you want to hold him Maggie He doesn't bite, much." I laughed handing the child to Maggie who took him as I brushed off my skirt. Raymond stopped eating his cookie and looked at Maggie giving her a toothy grin he laughed his laugh bell like he was the stars in my dark, dark night I would not have changed the past if I could. Maggie held him as I said "he is half human half vampire he's the first of his kind as far as I am aware he eats human food mostly but before bed he gets some elk blood with his milk in his bottle. I tried to find his father but he is gone so I will just raise him until he is old enough to marry and work. I plan to keep him with me until he is ready to go out in the world."

"How do I start ah Yes the past time is like a stone it gets worn smooth after centuries and then life will change and multiply exponentially as it is changed infinitely. I was only one of my village that was not afraid of the sky rocks we did not really have a language we just grunted and pointed My father was the chief of the village he was the strongest warrior Kou was the next after him they hunted what you call the Wooly Mammoth the women made nets and foraged for food we never stayed in one place long we traveled until the great sky rock fell then my people including my husband Kou who would be the next chief had our homes packed up the next day they hunted and salted the meats packing them I had had 3 children all boys my husband fell asleep after mating me and then I left the tent I slept around the rock it was warm what I did not know is that the rock was changing me my husband and father had warned the others to stay away from it but I didn't listen I woke up before the people of my village who were finishing packing my furs and tools into my pack.

I packed my possession into my pack they left I stayed for a while before I broke the rock into small pieces packing several in my pack I left the crater and started to track my people down I found them 9 months later in a valley they had set up camp. Kou had not taken another wife he was now the chief my father had stepped down and was living in the village as an elder wise man. I walked into the village and was greeted by my children who ran up and hugged me dragging me to the chiefs tent I found Kou sitting eating he looked up when then children dragged me into the tent Kou pushed the children out of the tent he grabbed me kissing me harshly I left that night after the village had gone to sleep I hunted small animals preserving the meat I packed it and walked.

I tamed a beast that is now called a horse I rode it with a blanket I wove a halter and reigns for it I never miss treated it as we moved a from place to place I would sleep next to the beast with the rocks as warmth the horse lived for much longer than it would have I buried it with the rites of my people I died many times each death took me to a new life and each new life brought new challenges to me I was a warrior and a mother I fought the invaders from other villages and when our village moved I would weave a pallet for things to be pulled by beasts that I had caught to work for us.

I made carts and once the great thaw happened I started growing foods from the seeds that I preserved from what I could dig up from the ground my village took old foods and buried them in the vegetables to make the soil better to grow food we preserved grains bagging them we kept stores of grain crushing it we flattened it to cook it we ate it with crushed fruits and then we would make more and store it away my village moved twice before I made a cart and took one of the older beasts we had our own language and called them horse.

I loaded my cart with furs and jars as well as boxes and then I left heading I left my husband Bull and my sons Buck and Dak my daughter Sif was 6 she was already beautiful it hurt to leave them I found myself heading towards the east I traveled for weeks stopping at dark building camp before doing it the next day. I made jewelry out of the sky rock which I wore until I lost.

I sighed sipping my tea I patted the dogs heads as I poured more hot water in the cup I swirled the cut around as I looked at Liam saying "any questions so far?" I took out my cigarettes and asked "is it okay if I light one of these the past makes me need a cigarette". I waited until Siobhan nodded and then I lit the cigarette in my mouth with a match. Raymond cooed to Maggie who was smiled at him. I smiled at him I got up going to the kitchen I grabbed some food and made him a bottle handing it to Maggie I nodded that she could give it to him as I ate my food as we all talked about life in general.

Maggie gave Raymond the bottle he ate hungrily before fussing I took Raymond and burped him carefully before I handed him back Maggie offered him the bottle he took it and finished the bottle he handed the bottle to Maggie who set the bottle on the table in front of her before burping him. I laughed and said " you are the only person he has taken well he doesn't like many other people. I loved my son very much he was a gift that brought a smile to me when I needed it most. I laughed as I told them the rest of my story the past always made me feel sad the loss was never easy life had a way of making you take stock of the years in general and make changes to the way you lived your life day to day.


	3. The Past

****** Past******

 **I was born before the beginning of civilization I was once called Oku I lived with a band of traveling nomad. When the first sky rock fell my people ran away I found that this rock was warm and so I slept next to the rock. While my people left to find a cave to sleep in what I did not realize is that the rock was changing me. I awoke the next day to hunt I stayed next to the rock until the spring came it wasn't called spring then it was just called the thaw when the land changed becoming new. My people were hunters living off the land.**

 **I left the rock and when my friends and family started to age and I did not I was chased away I spent the next 200 years wondering the land I died 245 years after my friends for the first time and I was reborn to a new clan of peoples I left them when I was 15 never looking back I wondered alone dying when I was 200 each time I died I was reborn again I saw the great cities of Alexandria and the Pompeii destroyed I served in the courts of the royals. I was called Aysun then I served the household as slave after being captured. I was a woman of money and standing I had died when my father, mother, sister and brothers were massacred in our home in 2820 B.C.**

 **I was in the city of Rome in 2800 B.C. I am a proud daughter of the house of Crasas I was the daughter of the richest man in the republic the King was sick and soon his son would be the King or Emperor as they were called back then my father Marcus was trying to make an alliance because he had no sons and was sick he was not able to keep much food down at times he was going to have me married to the prince who was in his 22nd year. My father finished the negotiations with the Emperor and we were officially betrothed to be married. Our wedding was supposed to take place at the palace we would pray after we married at the temple before heading to the wedding feast. The prince was a decent looking man he had inky black hair and grey eyes he stood above other men towering 6'2" he was dressed in a dark green chiton he walked about speaking to his friends. I wore a teal blue green chiton the veil had been flipped back so that it covered my hair.**

 **My father was speaking with friends while I was seated across the room with a cup of wine. The Emperor's slaves moved about the palace filling cups and carrying trays of food I had insisted that they wear plain garb short chitons for each men wore dark grey with simple sandals the women wore lighter dark grey with simple sandals. I was escorted to my new husbands chambers were I was dressed in a long light pink cotton fabric chiton I removed my veil and the slaves brushed out my hair I had natural dark brown hair that curled into ringlets. I was put into bed after drinking a large glass of wine I was known as Licinia Crasas I was looking at the canopy of the bed waiting for my husband when the door opened and he was pushed inside followed by his father and my father the door closed and my husband Aro was changed into a dark blue chiton before he was given a cup of wine he got into the bed with me and our fathers sat in two chairs at the end of the bed the gossamer was pulled to cover the bed as Aro removed the covers and pressed his body against mine he pulled the chiton up to my waist he was rough as he entered me.**

 **I turned my head away as he continued until he reached his end before he rolled off of me I was taken to a hot bath whilst the sheets were changed and then I was clothed and left to sleep. My husband I assumed went back to the feast with the others he preferred to his new wife. I slept fitfully that night I was woken to the sun coming up I yawned and sat up getting up from the warm bed stretching I got up slipping on my leather slippers I walked to the what we called the toilet chamber and took care of my needs before bathing and dressing in a dark sapphire blue chiton my slave Kore brushed my hair out styling it simply she handed me my sapphire necklace fastening it she handed me my other jewels before handing me the mirror. Kore took the mirror following behind me we went to the gardens and I walked among the groves of trees and the flowers I walked aimlessly until I grew hungry ordering food sent to the princes chambers I lounged on the chaise the food was set before me.**

 **I ate slowly as I sighed I was going to have a hard time staying hidden if I was careless I would be able to hide it for a dozen years after I turned 28 but as I got older it would be an almost impossible task I would have to fake my death. I had never had children and I had lived 15'000 years not concurrently but combined I was brought out of my thoughts by my husband coming into the room he wore his armor and sword ordering his man Titus to remove it he wore a simple dark green tunic underneath it Titus took his things to the cabinet were his armor hung Aro kissed my cheek and drew me to the bed he kissed me again rolling us he pulled up our clothing so that his hardness was against me he gave me control as I slowly raised up before sinking to the hilt of his member.**

 **Aro escorted me to dinner where we got to know each other afterwards we walked and he asked about me and my family. Aro and I were married 5 years when he disappeared leaving me with a son and 2 daughter's to care for I was acting ruler until my son was 15 years old and I arranged for him to marry a girl from a rich family my daughters married nobility and then I cashed out all of my assets hiding the money I left the palace when I was 35 a mere 4 years after my son took the throne I took the money and found a place I could live buying the villa for myself I had only Kore and a few male servants who sold and bought new ones every 5 years never keeping any except Kore my most trusted slave who I trusted with the running of the villa for me. I wrote and sang to pass the time never keeping any company other than Kore or my dog Aro who lived with me until he too passed away at the age of 12 years old he was a good dog never messing where he should not.**

 **I died not long after Kore having fallen down the steps I was reborn to a noble family 2 years after I was raised and married when I was 14 my husband was a cruel ugly man who often smelled of sweat. I gave him three sons before I left when the boys were 6 I took 2/3 of his money when I left and taking my jewels. I fled to my villa that had fallen into some disrepair but I quickly fixed it up finding that I was still wealthy I bought 6 male slaves and 2 female slaves I spoke to a shop keep who set me up with weekly deliveries of things I needed and I traded him a sheep, a pig and an OX it was a fair trade I got 5 pounds of grain, 5 pounds of salt and some other things like wine I had a well built and then I called upon the gods and goddesses to make it rain the pools and the wells filled as the rains came down I thanked the gods by burning a meal from my table for them as thanks to them.**

 **I became known as the priestess people came begging for the rain or for their children healed I prayed and for the most part all of the various prayers were answered and the children were healed the rains did not always come when I asked the gods but I did my best I lived to be 300 before I died I had moved my money and I was reborn hundreds of times possibly thousands but it wasn't until the year 1860 that I saw a change I was in Houston Texas in April I was just disembarking a train from New York I had been in the colonies during 1776 and was called Betsy by most I sewed a flag during the war and then I left in 1782 heading towards New York I avoided overpopulated towns and used my wealth to buy and sell materials earnings more money I kept coins from my past they would fetch a fortune when the technology caught up with the value of the coins I had.**

 **I kept myself shut away in my 3 story Victorian house with a few servants that I changed every 2 years never keeping a servant more than 5 years. I wore beautiful dresses and jewelry until it was time to move than I sold my house and packed my belongings into the train car I paid for it was a small apartment with storage space in the back of the car. The car had its own kitchen so I brought out my cooking things and made sure the ice box was filled with foods to feed myself I stayed in the car reading or drawing I stared at the passing scenery with less interest than anything else I had ever seen before.**

 **on the day we arrived I disembarked the train dressed in all black with a parasol covered by a black veil I went to the proprietors tat managed estates and bought a big house with a chicken coop and corrals I had my things delivered to the house. I went into town the next day and found a map I asked one of the shopkeepers where I might but the things I had on my list that I needed for my farm I just bought. The shopkeepers were nice helping me out the last thing I needed to get were 2 regular horses and 2 pull horses. I bought the saddle and things as well as 2 large wagons to haul stuff I spent the next day's decorating the house before I started going into town I would pray at the church it was a small Catholic town of 300 people the town was cozy I went to church every Sunday and then I would have supper at home before reading the bible after dinner I read until bed.**

 **I met Jasper Whitlock at the church and we became fast friends we courted before marrying in June 15th 1860 we celebrated at my home and he moved his things in we went to bed that night and he took my maidenhead I fell in love with Jasper we spent time together laughing and talking as we learned about each other. I fell pregnant and in March I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy with Jaspers eyes and his smile we named him Harmon. I took to feeding him myself he grew like a weed when he was 2 Jasper signed up for war we had married when Jasper was 16 and I was 14. I was a widow with lots of money I cared for our child as the months without Jasper began to wear on me I would spend time with our son and on August 15th 1863. I got the letter telling me that Jasper was missing in action assumed dead because he had not been found among the dead men.**

 **I had given birth during the years we were married I had Paul the oldest Peter his twin brother Elizabeth and Mary the twin girls. Matthew was the youngest son born two weeks after Jasper left. I raised them and when they reached the last year of their minority before they were adults I bought them a horse from the Davenport farm with a saddle and tack my sons chose racing horses while my daughters chose mares that were tame. The horses were allowed to mate once and then the boys married rich girls that were only children from town their fathers married them off willingly to young men who proved their smarts in business girls could not inherit but their husbands could act as executors of the estate to keep the money from being used wastefully on stupid things that were not needed.**

 **I took my fortune and sold the house to one of my children's husbands with all of the furniture for a good price I saddled my horse and hitched the wagons tying the last wagon to the first wagon and led the horses to the north I settled and built a thriving business I had built an underground vault where I lived I had moved things from my past their pieces that were in mint condition. I died in 1896 I was shot by a stray bullet during a robbery I was reborn in 1898 to a family of land owners they were well to do I left home to join a convent in Chicago I was working at a hospital aiding the doctors and nurses when I met and befriended Elizabeth Masen who had Spanish Influenza with her son her husband had died the week prior to his wife who was barely holding on as she fought to get better.**

 **I also met Dr. Carlisle Cullen and after a week he invited me to dinner I except the incite and I was dressed in a dark blue gown with my hair left to flow down my back. Carlisle asked me to dance with him and we did I spent the next hour flirting with him he invited me to bed and I agreed I leaned back on my hands as he removed his shoes when he joined me I let him kiss me before I took control and rolled us so that I was on top of him I was in only my petticoats so I reached under them and freed him from his jeans he was ready and so was I so I sank down upon him completely and then I let the pain fade before I moved I used my arm to support myself as I slowly rose and fell on top of him as I built to a pace I rode him as I was close to coming undone I reached mine as he reached his I collapsed on his chest breathing heavily I rolled off of him and sighed and fell asleep.**

 **When I woke he was lying beside me watching me sleep I sat up and cursed I rushed to dress in my habit and folded my dress I rushed to the convent and I washed I made it to prayers I was in the back of the chapel I prayed before I went about my chores I was due at the hospital at noon so I had to eat on the way to the hospital I prayed with those who wished and then I tended to the sickly who needed healing I touched them and gave them healing prayers which healed them so that they could eat and be able to go home if they continued to heal. I avoided Carlisle for 3 days before he cornered me I the garden he asked why I was at the convent. I told him I had chosen it as my punishment. I was about to walk away when he grabbed my arm holding me in place.**

 **"You were still a virgin when you entered the convent and when you were with me last night you acted as though you were not one I was going to speak to you but you left before I could speak to you about the event of the prior night. I had hoped for you to leave the convent after the events of the night prior I want to marry you". I looked at him and told him that could never happen I lied telling him I was sick and that I was leaving for the Vatican City at the end of the week never to return from there. I prayed with those who wished it and then on Friday I packed my possession and in the dead of night I left the Convent of the sisters of perpetual chastity and headed to my vault I changed into a long white nightgown with a sleeping cap and I got into the bed that had been Jaspers and mine I slept for many hours I woke and dressed in a simple dark blue dress from 1865 and put on an apron going to the barn.**

 **I fed the horses and other animals I collected eggs and potatoes going to the kitchen I made breakfast and ate slowly I cleaned and then I dressed in a burgundy gown with matching hat and parasol I went out into town in my new car. I drove to the market and bought things having the items put in the trunk I also bought things to be delivered to my house it was a large 3 story Victorian with large rooms. I also went to the butcher and bought meats for the week and bottles of wine I ordered crates of wine to be delivered to the house. I kept very few servants I had bought the house in 1914 and been there a very few times I put my things in the kitchen for the maid to unpack and went to the library.**

 **I picked up a book and went to read in the solarium I was so engrossed in it that Agatha the down stairs maid had to clear her throat thrice before I was looked up she told me that I had a guest who had had given his card. I took the card and told Agatha to tell Carlisle that he was sadly mistaken the house was under an assumed name so his finding me had not been good. I packed my things in a few trunks and suitcases and the next morning my butler drove me to meet the ship a luxury cruise liner called the Germania. I was headed to the Vatican I had a private suite with private deck. I had my maidservants and my head maid my butler her husband and my driver. I had my maids unpack my furniture the mother superior at my convent had told me to go to the Vatican after I had started having visions that always came true. Mother Superior had been saved from falling rocks when they were leaving chapel and she had told me to go to the Vatican and see the pope.**

 **I arrived at the Vatican 2 weeks after I left the Germania was staying in Italy for 4 weeks. I sat on the top deck as the ship pulled out of the bay my maid who was also my companion was beside me as we watched the ship. I went to dinner that night in the dining room I was seated next to a group of ladies we were all rich not all of us had husbands I invited them for tea the next day. I wondered about after dinner before going to my suite I took out a book reading it the titanic had revolutionized the travel with its ability to cross the ocean with steam power in under 3 weeks. I was so engrossed in the book I did not hear the door open or feel the bed dip from where someone had sat on the bed. I yelped when the book was yanked from my hands and tossed on the bedside table and I was brought face to face with the man who had been my first sexual partner Carlisle Cullen.**

 **Carlisle kissed my neck as he pulled up the nightgown I was wearing pulling my underwear away he felt my breasts as he filled me with his penis as I was held down he turned us over grabbing my hips he moved me up and down on his member as I felt the pleasure he gave as I came several times before he came as I collapsed on him and fell asleep. When I woke up I was alone in bed I sat up and went to the bathroom and washed up before I was laced into a corset and I was put into a black skirt and a light teal blouse with lace around the neck at end of the sleeves going to the mid-forearms. I left my hair loose down my back I walked around the ship with some of the other ladies carrying my rosary and my bible with me as we talked about the status of affairs in the world at large.**

 **I went to the chapel on the ship and said a prayer to god before I returned to my private suite I had dinner with the ladies and gentlemen talking about the latest news and fashions we left after dinner and I went back to my suite and read until I fell asleep. I woke up at the sun rise and prayed before I ate breakfast on the private deck I had tea and biscuits with gravy as well as honey and fruit preserves. I also had fresh fruits and eggs I ate hungrily unlike I had done in a long time. I finished eating and told my maids and butlers they could have what was left of the meal. I went and sat in the sun. I went to dinner and then went back to my room I looked for Carlisle at each meal but I did not see him I was at my vanity that night brushing out my hair when I heard the door open and then close.**

 **I got up and headed to bed I was asleep very quickly I was awoken by something I opened my eyes and saw Carlisle on top of me. I came several times before he left and I passed out from the vigorous love making we had done the ship docked in Italy at the port in Rome my vehicles were unloaded and the stuff was packed into the second car my drive spoke Italian most of them did. They were Catholics they went to the same church I had been a member of a priest came to take confession. I sat in the backseat of the car and we drove thru the opened gates of Vatican City. The chapel had been renovated last year and the pope was in a meeting when I arrived at the Vatican palace in the city of Rome.**

 **I was known as Sister Isabella of the sisters of perpetual chastity I was a higher member of the sisterhood I was the one who trained the new prostrates the rules we ran a school for girls who were unwed mothers I taught history and household management not all the girls were unwed mothers some were wed to men who had sent them to the convent to learn to be a wife and mother to their children the church did not allow husbands to visit except on Sundays after the girl went to prayers and confession with the priest. The priest father Juliano Orsini took confession from every Sister and the Girls in the convent. I was shown to a library and told to wait for the Pope Benedict to finish his meeting with the book keeper.**

 **I walked about the entry area pacing back and forth I was startled when the door opened I looked at the door finding the Cardinal Piccolomini there he told me the Pope Benedict wished me to confess before he saw me to speak about things that had occurred and to be released from service to the church. I was taken to the chapel were I was to confess to the his Eminence Cardinal Giovani Della Rovere the patron of the sisters of perpetual chastity that I had been a part of for years now I had joined them when I was 12 after I had disgraced the family I had been born to by refusing to marry a man I despised.**

 **My sister had married him and had died after having three boys she had been murdered it had been in all the papers the man who killed her had stolen her jewelry her money and the car she drove in all for the sake of a couple hundred bucks. I knelt in the confession booth and confessed to have carnal relations with a man outside of my vow of chastity. I finished up my confession and was told to say 15 Hail Mary's and 10 our fathers while whipping my back with knotted silk cords as my punishment. I was shown to the Holy Father who was in his office waiting for me to make myself available to meet after my confession. I spoke to the Pope and he agreed to sign the release of my service papers on the next Monday which was in 3 days I thanked him and went to my sparse room.**

 **I prayed and flagellated myself with the whip of knotted silk cords as I had been told to I sat on my knees in my nightgown with a bible open in front of me on the wall was a gilded cross with the crucified Jesus on it. I was not paying attention when the door opened and Carlisle entered he watched me until he stopped me he tossed me on the pallet bed and was on top of me as he forced himself into me as I could not help as he filled me and I was forced to ride his as he came in me before kissing me and I passed out from the vigorous love making we had done it again and again for 2 hours or more. He was gone and I convinced myself that my mind was playing out these encounters to get off on them.**

 **I did my chores and ate breakfast I continued with my flagellation after morning prayer and three days later I was walking out of the papal palace with my paperwork for my retirement from the Church Convent I was still going to be a teacher. I went to the chapel and prayed before I left I ate at one of the shops taking my companion and my driver I did some shopping before we made our way to the city of Volterra I took in the sights and I left my companion and my butler to take a tour of the castle I gave them money to shop around and eat until I finished my tour of the Castle. I stood in wearing a black hat with a black skirt and a light teal blouse with lace around the neck and at the end of the sleeves going up to the elbows. I cut a fine figure I had my hair loose and I was surprised when an arm wrapped around me and I looked up to see Carlisle standing there next to me.**

 **I refused to leave the castle but kept on with the tour I marveled at the paintings and the sculptures I had been the muse of several of them over the past lives I had lived. We stopped at a large gild wood doors and they opened up to reveal a large room with three thrones and a dozen people standing around the room. I heard the one in the middle speak he talked about how nice it was to have guests. I watched as the people in the room were attacked by the people in the room I was murdered in that room but I woke up 6 hours in the past I did not change my plans except for I did not go on a tour of Volterra castle instead I sketched people in the village as they went about their day I ate before we returned to the ship a day before it was supposed to leave the port I went to my suite and read until I fell asleep I slept thru dinner so my maid had food waiting for me I felt sick so I ate slowly and I ate very little.**

 **I woke up sitting bolt upright from the nightmarish dream I had my dreams usually had a prophetic nature that most humans overlooked. I went back to the USA and spent a long time there I stayed in Chicago to be near the man I found to be very interesting to me. I fell in love with him and he disappeared for a few weeks I was lost during that time I got pregnant 5 times but it was the last time in 1930 that I actually had a baby from it he would sneak into my house and ravish me often but the night before he left was the most amazing of all he stayed all night I couldn't get to sleep so we talked he told me he was leaving with his new wife and their son the next day after he left I raged and screamed until I was hoarse from it before I sighed and I slept for many hours in fitful dreams about the man who had hurt me to my very core.**

 **I was not showing but I soon realized I was going to have a baby I spoke to the hospital and they told me he had left a P.O. box I sent him a letter and told him of my need to see him only saying it was a matter of life a death that he contact me as soon as he was able to. I waited but I got no response from him so I packed up my possession and I moved to Tennessee buying a house I told all those who asked my husband was dead. I got a job as a teacher and would start in the fall semester.**

 **I decided to go to Ireland with my Son after he was born he was born in a hospital and then I was allowed to go home with him. I booked passage on a flight to leave for Ireland in March I hated flying but it was the fastest way to travel when we landed I went to the market after they unloaded my car I drove to get food before finding a place you stay I was only planning to stay a few days before heading home. I saw the sights and was out and about with my son when I ran into a man from the past who I thought had died in 1651.**


	4. Fond Friends

I smiled at Maggie who was looking at Raymond who was cooing happily I took him before saying I will say goodbye when I leave tomorrow morning but now I am tired I have to be up in 4 hours to go to the airport so I will make my leave I took my trunk and Raymond and going to my rooms I put Raymond on the bed before laying down beside him and singing him to sleep. I woke up at dawn to find Raymond gone I got up and found Maggie on the couch with him rocking him to a soft lullaby she was humming to him quietly to get him to sleep.

I bathed and dressed before taking Raymond and bathing him letting Maggie pick out his clothes she dressed him as I finished drying and brushing my hair I packed my bags and drove back to the airport I sat down with Raymond and burped him carefully before we took off I let him sleep when we landed back in the states I got my car from the valet and drove to my house in Gatlinburg Tennessee I lived across from a family with a son who was 16. I had gotten a job as a teacher and I made myself look 20 as I had the movers bringing stuff into my nice big house.

I was going to start teaching in two weeks but for now I was decorating my house Raymond toddled about jabbering happily to me as I played with him lovingly on the floor. The house was child proofed with latches and things to keep him out of trouble I had found a woman who could watch him and follow my instructions about his care. I got to the school at 7:45 AM and prepared for the first class assigning seats to everyone in the class. I had moved the tables into a wide U shape around the room so that I could get to know the students on the first day of classes.

I sighed sat on the stool in the opening I talked to every student before the bell rang at Lunch I went out to my car and grabbed the picnic basket I was walking back into my classroom and was paying attention to the fact that the door was open I walked into the room and saw the neighbor from across the street in the classroom I walked to my desk and set my basket down and looked at Emmett saying "why are you here Mr. McCarthy it is lunch time and you should be at lunch with your peers her told me he knew I had moved in across the street and wanted to make my acquaintance before school really started.

I taught class every day and then I would pick up my son every day I taught for three years at the high school Emmett would come over after school and we would talk he didn't know I had a child he came over almost every day when he turned 18 he asked me to Marry him and I told him about my soon who had looked 5 years old Emmett didn't mind he still wanted to marry me as soon as it was permitted by the church I quit teaching the week before our wedding and finished up the final preparation for the wedding I had my hair styled in curls down my back and we said our vows he kissed me and we had the reception before going back to my house where he had a trunk of stuff until after the honeymoon was over. Raymond was well behaved and we talked before it got dark we went to our room and I bathed before I joined him in bed in a navy blue robe with silver embroidery on it and a matching nightgown of the same color and pattern.

Our wedding night was different because Emmett had never done it before I told him to lay back and I took charge finding the perfect rhythm to get us both the finish line before we both laid on the bed side-by-side we talked about nothing in particular as we snuggled before we both fell in to a deep restful sleep on the bed happily when I woke up the next morning I made dinner breakfast and took it to him we were like to wild animals the whole two weeks only stopping long enough to eat and sleep Raymond would eat and then his step-grandmother would take him 2 days a week during those two weeks we were happy it wasn't until the first Monday after our honeymoon that I realized I had missed my period. Emmett took Raymond out to the soda and Ice Creamery for a sundae while I stayed home redoing the math in my head.

I spent the next 3 months trying to figure out how to tell Emmett I finally just decided to throw a party and I invited our friends and family it I gave Emmett a box that had baby clothes inside of it he opened it and was confused until he removed the tissue paper and pulled out the socks, booties, onesies and dresses his father had to explain the hint to him by nudging him and looking at my softly swelling belly I was already starting to show at 4 months I figured I probably was going to have twins when I finally had them. Emmett finally grasped what I was saying and smiled at me he spun me around and kissed me lovingly we went to bed that night and made passionate love as he filled me with seed we both came and the collapsed.

The months after were painful but I would not have given them up we went to the St. Cecilia's hospital where I gave birth to Emmett James McCarthy Jr, and Rachelle Marie McCarthy both were a healthy 7 lb. 8 oz., and 18 inches long. Emmett stayed with me the whole time. Emmett took up work as a hunter and I cared for the children I was cleaning house one day when there was a knock on the door I went and opened it to find Obadiah Stain the Sheriff I was shocked but greeted him happily asking what was the pleasure of this visit.

My face fell when he told me that some hikers had come across Emmett's pack and the remains of a dead bear he told me that there was too much blood for Emmett to have survived the mauling and that he was sorry I started hitting him crying that this was a sick joke and that it wasn't funny he told me it was not a joke he wished it was but it wasn't funny he told me it was not a joke he wished it was but it wasn't. We buried and empty casket in the ground and I left town after selling the house and packing the car the kids were in the back Raymond was the most well behaved her had been in a while he helped me grab his toys and pack them. I settled in a town that was cloudy all the time and I sent Emmett's parents boxes of photographs and when the recorder was perfected I sent tapes to them.

I watched the children grow into teens as we moved when they turned 16 we settled in a place called Forks Washington the children met and fell in love I worked as a librarian in the town and had been living there in 1958 when a new family moved into the town and at the hospital I had changed my appearance and I now had green eyes and long wavy black hair Raymond and the twins came over often Raymond had not married the twins marriages had been very brief their spouses died and they all moved into my huge house I was making dinner when I cut my hand badly Raymond refused to let me heal it he took me to the emergency room and I was sitting waiting with Raymond when the nurse came in the room to ask questions.

It wasn't even 2 minutes after the nurse left when the doctor came in I was shocked so much so that my mouth hung open and my eyes bugged out a little I composed myself before either of them saw my look of complete and utter shock. Carlisle stopped dead and looked at me a moment before he composed himself and cleaned up my hand before he was going to stitch it up and wrap it in clean gauze giving me gauze to take home he asked if he could speak with me before I was sent home with painkillers for the impending pain that would come. I told Raymond to wait out in the lobby and then we would go home he kissed my cheek a chaste loving gesture my son had learned when he was in his youth and he had trouble with expressing himself to others and to me he was gifted with Telekinesis, Teleportation and Telepathy.

Raymond could only do it irregularly he had stopped time a few times I was working with him on it and his teleportation so they could control where he appeared we did it in the house with the twins they would buzz when he teleported in and was caught by them. His teleportation with practice was silent now like mine. Ray left the room and went to the lobby Carlisle looked at me and said "you married and had a son?" I could hear the accusation in his voice which made me flinch momentarily.

I felt Ray in my head trying to listen in on what was going on in the room I started to tell him to stay out of my head when Carlisle kissed me. Ray raged in my head and I told him to bite his tongue before I stopped and told Carlisle "I am not married that is my son Raymond he's 27 years old. I didn't marry until 1931 and any ways you have a wife and a family I had none of those when you left me with the news that I would never see you again and with the knowledge that I was going to..." I froze before finishing the sentence and causing strife in my life that I did not need it was already hard enough.

"Going to what Ms. McCarthy?" Carlisle asked me raising his perfect blonde eyebrow at me with a challenging glare I huffed and smoothed my good hand down my front.

"when you left in the December of 1930 I was upset but in January 25th 1931 I realized that I needed to find you and I tried but I failed to find you I went to Ireland and spent some time with friends before I can back to the states I don't owe you an explanation or anything about my past I thank you for the stitches" I said. I went to the door and put my hand of the door knob looking at him I sighed looking at him I said "I am a widow and my children are grown up Raymond is the oldest."

I opened the door and left the room I paid and then I had Raymond drive me home from the hospital. Rachelle had finished dinner it was on the table when they pulled into the garage I got out of the car and then went to the living room sitting on the couch with a tray of tea and cookies. I talked with the kid before we went to the table.

I sat next to my son at the dinner table as Rachelle put the food on the table I was eating slowly when there was a knock on the door I got up and went to the door I opened the door looking at the person on the other side of the large heavy dark wood door. I saw Carlisle standing there I sighed looking at him I said "what do you want Carlisle I am in the middle of dinner with my family." I waited for him to speak wondering what he could possibly have to say that hasn't already been said between us.

"I was doing the math in my head." I closed the door behind me as I stepped out onto the porch creating a barrier around us to keep Raymond out. Carlisle looked at me curiously as we stood on the porch of my 12 bedroom house with 14 bathrooms and a large library it was 2 miles outside of the town borders so I had privacy it was on a 10 acre square of land.

I grew an indoor garden where I would go and pick the all of the vegetables for the day in my vegetable apron. I would also pick fruit after I put the vegetables away in the icebox in the kitchen I made jam that I sold at the local community center with my fresh biscuits as well I knew how to make the real down south southern breakfast biscuits.

I also made pies that I sold I opened a shop that sold homemade fruit preserves and Jams I also sold hot cups of coffee in large or small for $.25 for small or $.40 for large. I did a lot if business in the town I made homemade meals for those who worked stupid hours and or were not married. Carlisle looked at me and said "I was doing the math if Raymond is 27 and he was born after I left you either were sleeping with others or he is my son so which is it?" he angrily asked me.

I huffed and said I sure as hell wasn't sleeping around so that leaves you with only 2 options 1: you leave and never return and I leave the state to reduce the shame or 2: you get to know the man your son has become and we don't speak unless we are required to speak and my son can decide if he wants to speak to you AFTER I tell him who you really are to him. Raymond knew a different man as father so who knows of he could accept you as the man who left before he was born. I am blocking any one from hearing us while we talk if you come back in 2 hours we can talk more about this topic and what you want to do before I tell Raymond he is your son he actually is in college he's going to be a doctor.

Carlisle kissed me before he left and went back to his house I went to my room after dinner and sat at my vanity looking at myself I brushed out my hair putting on my dark blue silk robe and night gown with silver embroidery on in. I removed my makeup and jewelry putting the jewelry in its box I knelt in the small alcove and prayed with my Rosary I went back to the living room and realized that the kids had gone to bed. I used my gifts to block their hearing and I waited for Carlisle on the couch. He arrived exactly 2 hours after the time I said and knocked softly on the door I answered the door and let him in I went to the mast suite where I lived and sat in the small couch in the small private living room. The house was built in 1945 it did not have the gas lights for lighting.

I had bought it before it was built and would keep it in the family I would have to change my name in 5 years before I changed my appearance and moved back into the town with a new name and phone number. I had the house decorated nicely my suite was modified from the regular in-laws suite it had a large bedroom, a walk-in closet, bathroom, nursery, office and library. I sat up straight and looked at Carlisle who was watching me with interest as I sipped my tea from my cup. I kept hot water boiling for when I needed it I poured water in the teapot too steep for me to drink when I was thirsty or entertaining guests with my good China.

My house had 2 kitchens one in the in-laws suite and one in the back of the house both had large pantry's to stock up on foods and teas. I pulled my robe tighter around my torso as I looked at Carlisle who was watching me as I sat sipping tea before I said "I am not married and I work at the library Monday through Saturday and I have Sundays off. I go to church with the kids and then I make dinner the boys go to college my daughter is a daycare teacher for ages 1-5 years old."

"Raymond is studying to be a doctor he's going to college full time he'll be headed back to college in 2 weeks he is attending Yale University. I won't see him again for 6-8 months while he takes classes he leave for college in 2 days" I said looking at Carlisle who was watching me as I sat sipping tea. I sighed and looked at Carlisle who said nothing before he stood up he picked me up and carried me to my very comfortable bed which stood adjacent to the window.

I yelped looking at him as he placed me gently on the bed before joining me on the bed and pushing me back on the bed as he kissed me and touched my body over my nightgown before he started to remove it from my body he touched and felt me all over kissing me before he finally spread my legs and forced himself into me as I groaned at the intrusion and the stretching he was causing me to do to fit him. I turned my face away as he continued to fuck me as I tried to stop myself from coming he was to good and I came 5X before he finished kissing me he laid there as I fell asleep. When I woke up I yelped as I came face to face with Carlisle who kissed me before making love to me again.

I got up going to the bathroom I washed and then when I came out of the bathroom Carlisle was gone I made breakfast and the kids ate before heading off to work. Emmett and Rachelle were employed in town Emmett was a mechanic and Rachelle was a daycare teacher. After the younger kids left I helped Raymond pack his 1955 car with his stuff he was heading to Yale University after we finished he had already said his goodbyes to his siblings. "Raymond I need to tell you something." I sighed before I continued to speak "your father was not the man who raised you your father's name is Carlisle I met him back in 1900 and we weren't able to be together because I was a nun."

Raymond looked at me and said "I have known that the man who raised me wasn't my father but I didn't mind my father's name doesn't matter I am glad you told me though. So what does he look like?"

I looked at Raymond and said "what does who look like?"

"Ugh mom what does my real father look like is he smart?" Raymond asked looking at me with interest as I put the last small box in the car. I was about to respond when Carlisle came driving up and got out of his car and came over he nodded and I blushed before I cleared my throat.

"Raymond this is Carlisle your father have you never wondered why you aren't aging and you stopped aging after a short few years." I looked at Carlisle who was watching us and elbowed him he looked at Raymond shaking his hand and then they loaded up the rest of the car with his school stuff.

"So how did you get into Yale University it's hard to get in when you are a freshman they have a full roster in a matter of weeks when you're a freshman at the college." Carlisle asked looking at Raymond who said nothing for a few minutes as he thought of a reply.

"I got into Yale University and Harvard University but I decided to attend Yale University I applied for both and with my list of extracurricular activities and my grades being all A's I was accepted into the University with a full ride scholarship." Raymond looked proudly at me and I smiled at him as he came over and hugged me kissing my temple Raymond was a good son he had been with me except when he went to school he was now a sophomore in college he had been home for Christmases and Easters and even Thanksgivings he always helped cut the roast or turkey we always had Turkey and Ham.

I always started cooking early in the morning but Thanksgiving was a couple months away his classes ran from July 25th- November 15th and then they went until December 18th. He resumed school on January 3rd I had not even gone shopping yet I would need to shop for everything we would need for the holidays I was having a few friends for Thanksgiving Day and then for Christmas. I am very good friends with several supernatural creatures from all walks of life.

Carlisle nodded looking at Raymond who said nothing as he watched Carlisle and me I sighed and looked at my son who was a smart man he was head of his class at Yale University he had a future he had a great apartment near campus with a balcony it had a large bedroom and walk-in closet with deluxe kitchen it had 1 and a half bathrooms with a tub.

I had arranged the apartment for him I had bought the building and rented the apartment to students or families. Raymond closed the trunk of the car and stood back clapping the dust from his hands before kissing me on the temple hugging me he shook Carlisle's hand he told him they could talk when he came home for the day before and the day after Thanksgiving he would head back to university on Saturday. I went into the house and grabbed the lunch chest Raymond grabbed the chest and put it on the front seat and buckled it in he put his dog on the floor with it's trunk of accessories and it's bed.

All of the dog's food and accessories were in the large wood trunk which sat on the floor of the black 1955 car. Raymond's dog was named Titus he was a miniature French bulldog he was all black. I had given each of the kids a dog as a pet. Raymond thanked me kissing me on the cheek he got into the car and headed towards Yale University. I went into the house and made a sandwich I ate it at the counter watching Carlisle who was watching me curiously as I finished eating and then I washed-up the plate and cups from breakfast.


	5. And Fonder Still

I sighed looking at Carlisle from my place at the sink I dried my hands on my apron as I turned away from the sink. I sighed as I removed my apron I was cleaning the stove when I felt Carlisle behind me rubbing against me I pushed him away going to the pantry cabinet I took my glass to the ice box and put ice in my cup before pouring coke into the glass and setting it in front of Carlisle I took the cup to my private suite as Carlisle followed me to my suite.

"so does your son live up to your image he wanted to be a doctor since he was a month old his intelligence was vast at a young age he has passed high school and went to a 2 year college before he attended Yale University. I am proud of him and my other children who are smart in their own right they are loved. Rachelle and Emmett were fathered by another man who was once a student of mine at his school". I said smiling at Carlisle who was watching me as I sat sipping my coke from the glass in front of me on the coffee table in my private living room.

I got up from the couch going to the bathroom when I came out of the bathroom Carlisle picked me up and carried me to my bedroom placing me on the bed he started kissing me lovingly as he pushed up my dress as he pulled away my underwear he was inside of me before I could speak to stop him from filling my pussy with his large member I groaned as he again filled me I arched the pleasure causing me to moan I felt him twisting and pinching my nipples I groaned under him as he stopped and said "who is the man who fathered the twins if it wasn't I?"

I looked up at Carlisle who was watching me curiously as I struggled under him as he filled me I huffed and tried to stop myself from coming under him but even as he held still I was too sensitive to his member inside of me before I could stop I came squeezing him he groaned and moved he came in me and then wrapped his arms around me rubbing his face against my hair and neck I was released I sat up I went into the bathroom and washed before I dressed in a simple dark blue dress and braided my hair pinning it up I left the bathroom quietly. "The man who fathered the twins disappeared in 1935 I haven't seen him in almost 30 years. I had given up on finding him I won't say his name if that's what you want you're out of luck" I said.

Carlisle got off the bed he kissed my neck and then he left the house I was cooking dinner when I heard the front door open. I looked at the twins who both went to their rooms when Rachelle came down she sat at the counter and said "there's a car sitting out front I think he's a doctor at the hospital in town". I turned to look at her and sighed in annoyance at the man.

"Thanks sweetie watch the food I will be back". I said smiling at her as I went out to the car tapping on the window he got out and I said "are you going to come inside or just sit out here and freeze it's like 35° out here and I'm not going to have you die in my curb". I walked back into the house with him following me.

I served dinner and the kids told me about their day as I listened to them they asked why the doctor was at the house I sighed saying nothing I cleaned up the table as the kids watched Carlisle who asked them who their father was I growled finishing up the dishes from dinner and put them to dry. I was washing the table when Rachelle brought out a wedding photograph of their father who was dead. I snatched the picture taking it to my room I put it in my bedside table before I went back to the living room.

"Rachelle I told you to not get into the photographs of my past it could be very catastrophic if the pictures fell into the wrong hands I wouldn't be the only person hurt". I sighed looking at Carlisle who was watching me as I fidgeted with my handkerchief he took my hand taking me to the library he closed the door and I let him kiss me before I pushed him back and said "your married we cannot be found together by anyone I won't be a home wrecking tramp I have to keep my chaste image in town if I want to keep my business selling pies and pastries".

Carlisle looked at me saying "I will be discreet I did marry but the woman I married has long since forgone my bed we don't speak unless we have to and only about the latest news in town". I sighed looking at Carlisle from my place at against the door of the library door I smiled at him looking at my hands I did not wear much in the way of jewelry or makeup for the most part.

I had blue green eyes and long thigh length hair I stood 5'5 without shoes I had a natural hourglass figure with nice supple 36 C cup breasts and small feet most men stood at 6' so I was the perfect height. I had no need for makeup or jewelry with my angelic face. Carlisle kissed my neck pulling back he straightened out his shirt we went to the living room and realized that the kids had gone to bed.

I yelped when he picked me up and carried me to my bedroom placing me on the bed he started undressing himself leaving his trousers he started to remove my clothing I stopped him getting up I went to my closet and I changed into a nightgown putting on my dark blue silk robe over the matching nightie I went back into my bedroom and looked at him. "Carlisle". I walked to him and cupped his chin trying to get him to look at me I have been in love many times and I have lost my love I don't want to get to serious because if I lose you I would never be the same again if I had to lose you can you understand that I can be with you but not with my heart and soul but I can give you my body's love and commitment. I will be chaste to you giving myself to you and only you that is all I can do I can't have my kids knowing they would think I was being unfaithful to the memory of their father". Carlisle kissed me pulling me into his lap he put his arm around my back.

He kissed me holding me before moving to the middle of the bed kissing me removing my robe I ran my hands down his front stopping at his hips he sat up removing his shoes and then he pulled off his trousers leaving his underwear on he was back he kissed me up and down I had to stop him so I could catch my breath I was able to catch my breath as he started inching up my nightgown as he kissed my face and chest I moaned as pleasure coursed throughout my body before he had my nightgown up to my waist and he disappeared under the covers he was immediately after my pussy with his mouth my eyes widened as I thrashed on the bed in pleasure so strange and wonderful that I fainted for a moment from the feeling it caused me to feel inside it overloaded my brain.

Carlisle stopped wiping his mouth he laid beside me until I came to a minute later he kissed me moving on top of me as he filled me and I moaned in pleasure my body relaxed and jelly like as I sighed I came very hard holding Carlisle tightly in my arms as he had taken me before he rolled off of me and held me for a minute before I got up getting into the tub I was relaxing.

Carlisle joined me pulling me against him he wrapped his arms around me nuzzling the back of my neck and washing me with the washcloth that he rubbed with soap he dressed me in new underwear kissing my body as he put on my slip before he put a clean short black nightgown on my body. I fell asleep with his arms around me he pulled the covers up I was asleep quickly and when my alarm went off at 5:30 in the morning I rolled out of bed and went to the kitchen in my suite I turned on the coffee I went into my room and then I went into the closet and decided to wear a dark blue knee length dress with matching shoes I put on stockings and a garter belt with a blue blazer over it. I topped the outfit with a sapphire necklace and jewelry as well as a dark blue hat.

I exited the closet going into the bedroom and then getting a cup of coffee before going to the house kitchen and making coffee and breakfast for the twins I went back into my bedroom and found Carlisle who was sitting on the bed with his shirt on and unbuttoned he had his trousers on without his belt which sat on the bed beside him as he put on his shoes and his jacket after tucking in his undershirt before tucking in his button down shirt.

I watched Carlisle stand up and button his shirt tucking it in shirt and putting on his belt he straightened his clothing. I watched him leaning against the door as he got dressed for work I smiled longingly at his back before I moved to the vanity and cleansed my face and neck before applying foundation and then applying light colored eyeshadow and lipstick to my face.

I straightened from the vanity and looked at Carlisle who had finished dressing and I took him out the side door to the front drive I went back into the house and made lunch's as the twins came down for breakfast. I took Rachelle to work Emmett would be done with her birthday gift by lunch and would drive it to the restaurant where we were having cake during lunch. I arrived at work and clocked in reshelving books and checking the books back in before I opened the doors to the library for the day I took from 11 AM-1:30 PM off work.

I clocked out and went to the store and picked up Rachelle and Emmett's gift. I had bought each of them a car and a few gifts that I stuck in the trunk. I was waiting for Rachelle out front we made it to the restaurant before Emmett and were able to get a seat. I gave them each their gift box and then watched as the opened them and saw the keys. WE ate and then went outside where their cars were waiting for them Emmett had a truck and Rachelle had a family car.

I drove back to work and when I got home that day I told Rachelle to go check the trunk of her car and Emmett to look in his room. I was cooking dinner when there was a knock on the door I answered the door and saw that it was Carlisle he had an unreadable expression on his face I let him in and he followed me to the kitchen as I finished dinner. "I have missed you very much more than I should my wife has left she left divorce papers signed for me to return to our lawyers". I looked at Carlisle who looked angry almost

"I still can't give you my heart Carlisle because I don't want to be hurt when you leave. I have been meaning to ask you why you look like the man who left in 1931 and not a day older than the last time I saw you." I said looking at my hands as I plated the food for dinner and then I called the twins down to eat Carlisle had gone to my room to wait for me to finish dinner. I ate and then cleaned up going back to my room I closed the door and went to find Carlisle who was sitting on the bed with my wedding photograph of myself and Emmett McCarthy with Raymond in my arms it was black and white but you could see the happiness.

"This is the twins' father?" Carlisle asked me not turning around to look at me I went over and took the picture from him and put it in my closet before closing the door and going over to the bed. Carlisle kissed me roughly holding my hands in one of his as he yanked up my skirt and shoved himself inside of me before continuing to roughly fuck me he didn't try to arouse me but I couldn't help it as he made me come as he took me coming before he left the room and showered he came back in after his shower and told me that I was his and I would only be his if I made changes to my life.


	6. And Again

I was dumbfounded I sat up before I got up and went to the bathroom and washed myself I changed my clothes before I told Carlisle to leave. He left with anger as I sat down and cried in the corner of my room leaning against the wall I called into work sick for the next few days and I wouldn't answer the door. I saw my kids and that was it I was getting ready to sever all ties to Forks and leave with the kids in a week Carlisle came around in Friday night but I was sick and I was packing we left on the Tuesday after in the morning we moved to Port Angeles.

The kids got work I started to get worse so I didn't work I was constantly sick so I stayed in bed my heart felt like I had a giant hole in my chest. I was out shopping a week later when the pain started to ease I had grown used to it so I was relieved that I finished shopping when I got home I unpacked the groceries and I made something to eat. I still had the house in Forks but for now it was empty standing for the future I didn't keep many homes when I moved.

I was washing dishes when I had this weird feeling creep up my spine and I looked around for the source of the feeling that I was being watched. I started cooking for the lunches tomorrow and then I put them in the fridge for the twins I asked Rachelle to make dinner after dinner I sat in my room brushing out my hair straightening it I braided my hair taking a break I left the braid loose as I went into the closet and changed into my nightgown I sat at my vanity and removed my makeup I grabbed a coke and then set in my living room reading before I went and prayed I went to my room and laid down in bed tiredly yawning as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I was having a dream I opened my eyes sleepily not really awake or coherent I felt a weight on top of me and moaned as something was causing me pleasure I blinked several times and when I looked at the man I was faced Emmett the man who had fathered the twins I came so hard that I passed out and fell asleep again sleeping until the sun came up high in the sky. I slept until 6:30 AM making the twins come and check on me I woke up and yawned tiredly I dressed in a pair of black high waist double button jeans with a pink shirt I let my hair down and removed the braid I pinned my hair back and left it to flow down my back in ringlet curls.

I had made the kids lunch so I sent them off to work yawning I cleaned the house and then I read putting in dinner at 4:40 PM and pulling it out at 6 PM I set the table and called the twins for dinner I had already made their lunch for the next day. I cleaned up after dinner and then I read until I fell asleep in my chair I briefly woke up to being carried to my bed and being laid down on the bed after I was changed into to my nightgown I felt my legs being opened and then I felt pleasure. I woke up the next morning tired but relaxed I sighed and got up looking at myself I washed and dressed in the same pants putting on a teal shirt instead.

I cleaned up after breakfast and then I went to the store buying food. I put the groceries away before I ate and then I went shopping I bought fabric and journals. I shopped until 3 and then went home I cooked dinner and Rachelle cleaned up the days leading to Thanksgiving were filled with frenzied cooking I sold thousands of pies and desserts the money was put into a Christmas fund for presents and food. I was up early on Thanksgiving Day cooking I had the last minute pies waiting to be picked up Emmett would answer the door and tell the person where I was at.

I would take their money and give them the pie to take home I heard Rachelle shriek and ran into the living room and found Raymond and Carlisle standing at the door. I went back to the kitchen and finished dinner putting dinner on the table we were about to sit down when there was a knock on the door I asked Raymond to open the door I had my hair pinned back and my eyes were blue green I was still putting stuff on the table I had masked my scent. I sat next to Raymond who was at the head of the table I was already seated when several people entered the room I looked up and my jaw fell open in shock for the first time in over 300 hundred years of life on this earth I cleared my throat looking down we prayed.

I stood shaking hands with the people who had come to dinner at my house I was shocked Rachelle and Emmett were stunned to see their father who was supposed to be dead they knew that their brother and I were very different from them but they didn't know how different we were from them. I was introduced to Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper Alice, Edward and Esme who said she was Carlisle's previous wife. I said nothing except a few hello's I ate very little and then I went to my room I prayed and then I embroidered for a few minutes I rejoined Rachelle and Emmett with my photo album of my previous husbands and children I sat between them and I opened the Album to the first page it was a half-page wedding painting.

The book had paintings that I had done from memory I told them a little about the year that the wedding had occurred and the names of the children. I stopped at Jasper placing my hand over the photograph and said this is where it becomes harder to tell. I finished the book and closed it on my lap I took it to my bedroom and sat with my head in my hands composing myself I dried my eyes and fixed my makeup I walked back into the living room I hated the tenseness and I was glad when they left I spent the next 3 weeks and 4 days shopping I decorated the house and wrapped presents I was sitting at my vanity when Rachelle told me to come quick I grabbed my nightgown and ran I found Raymond fighting Emmett McCarthy Cullen I told them to stop I had to try to pull Raymond off of Emmett and wound up on my ass.

I cursed and grabbed the broom I started swinging it and hitting them I broke the broom on Emmett and cussed loudly whistling with a piercing sound that stopped them cold they had to cover their ears. I huffed looking at them "You have 3 seconds to start explaining what the HELL you two were thinking fighting is wrong".

"I was teaching this vagabond some manners and respect he came in here and acted as if he hadn't abandoned you 20 years ago like he could just come back and pick up where he left off. I was angry and he was not making it easier by calling me son". Raymond sighed and looked at me apologetically as I scowled at him and Emmett.

"I tried to return after I was changed but I was forbidden to interfere with your lives I didn't want to leave you I had to get a handle on my blood lust and my strength. Rosalie thought I was her mate but she was wrong she had found her mate in Raymond Alice is mated to Edward and Esme they only realized it after Esme divorced Carlisle" Emmett said looking at me as he spoke.

I huffed and then took the broom pieces back into the house and tossed them in the trash I grabbed a drink and then went to my room and got dressed putting on a long emerald green dress and sheer stockings with matching shoes I started cooking the kids had been up early I had both a ham and a 20 lb. turkey I set the table and then we sat down Christmas breakfast was tense after breakfast we opened the gifts I hadn't gotten gifts for the men I shopped a week before Raymond came home and bought gifts in case they showed up. I had bought Rachelle a pair of boots and a pair of pants and a belly top with a jacket as well as a matching purse. I bought Emmett a nice suit and a trench coat as well as a wallet and tie to go with the shirt.

I bought Journals and handkerchiefs to go with the gifts for everyone buying Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Esme and Jasper. I bought each of them a sturdy leather bound journal with pen set and bookmark. I embroidered handkerchiefs with each person's initials. I sighed sitting on the couch near the tree I watched as Emmett handed gifts to each person as I drank my tea sitting there watching the twins and the others watching them open their gifts.

I watched them open their gifts and smiled watching Carlisle who was seated at the other end of couch I was sitting watching them distractedly when a box was placed on my lap so I looked down. I looked at the box and then opened it opening the card it was from Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper the box was filled with boxes from them I opened the boxes and found several smaller boxes in the big box.

I found a Journal, fountain pens, ink, a sketchbook, colored pencils, a sewing kit, embroidery thread and a book of stitching patterns. I smiled there was also a jewelry set with a necklace, two different styles, a bracelet, a simple ring, a few dresses and accessories to go with it. I had never received gifts that made me as happy as I was after I opened those gifts from the men I was in the kitchen finishing up when I turned and almost ran into Esme who was watching me as I cooked.

I poured her a wine and then she sat at the counter watching me cook for the holiday meal. I served dinner at 2:30 pm and then I sat sketching while the twins and the women were all talking about fashionable clothing or the guys were talking about cars or sports. I set my sketching aside to get more tea or coffee before I left to go to my room I closed the door and let my hair down brushing it I got dressed for bed and then I got in bed and went to sleep I woke up at 4 am to pain I went into the bathroom and looked at myself realizing I looked different than before I went to sleep.

I sat at my vanity brushing my hair and braiding it before putting on a black dress and black shoes. I made breakfast and coffee I was startled to see the Cullens in the living room and realized that the kids had not made sure that they had left. I huffed causing the Cullens to look at me as I put breakfast on the table as the kids joined us in their pajamas at the table to eat.

I ate before going back to my room and sitting on the window seat in the private living room and lounged I felt strange my stomach was rounded and full I looked and felt like I was pregnant with twins or something else like that. I had Rachelle cook dinner and that night I was in my room lying in bed reading when I felt this weird pressure so I got up going to the bathroom I peed and then I realized I was going into labor.

I quickly covered the bed and I laid back I pushed and then I gasped as I felt the pain end. I washed-up the baby a small blonde girl who looked like Carlisle I cleaned up myself and the bed laying down I slept with the baby in my arms. I woke up to feed and clean the baby before I bathed and dressed myself in a simple dark blue dress with a blue hat. I exited my suite with the baby in my arms and found the twins sitting at the table with the Cullens who looked up when I entered the room Rachelle, Emmett and Raymond came over to inspect the newest member of the house.

Carlisle came over and looked at the baby girl who waved her arms about and giggled happily at me. I put my things in the car and took the baby to a store and bought all the things I would need like a new dark wood bassinet and baby blankets. I filled the passenger's side floor with the bags and the back seat with furniture and accessories going home.


	7. Through the Rabbit Hole

I had Emmett Jr. And Raymond placed all of the stuff together and take it to my bedroom I put Isabelle Sophia Swan in the stroller covering her I took her with me when I went to the bedroom or kitchen to cook. Carlisle asked to hold her I hesitated before saying yes and handing the small pink blanket wrapped bundle to him. Raymond came over and looked at Carlisle who was holding Isabelle carefully. She slept soundly before I put her to nap as I called my guy to make her a birth certificate naming the child and telling its paternity and his maternity.

Carlisle looked at me saying "Why did you choose Isabelle and not consult the father about naming the child. I should have been consulted about the name you chose for our child". I huffed and sighed in irritation I looked at him and grunted in irritation.

"Carlisle I didn't know I was pregnant until I gave birth to this baby I was not supposed to get pregnant it I am in my 200th year and this is something new I have never had happen before I usually die and then I am reborn and then I grow up and then I marry leaving the family I was born to after having kids and so on. I have only reset time once and when I did it was in Italy I was thrown back in time 6 hours each time I am reborn I have gained more power.

I took Isabelle and went to my bedroom putting her down I took a nap with her and when I woke up I fed Isabella and then I went into the kitchen and got a glass of water I had my back to the living room when I yelped as someone cleared their throat I turned to find Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper standing there with Edward My mind immediately slammed my shield into place to keep the intruder out Edward huffed and shook his head looking at Carlisle who saw Isabelle in my arms and cocked his head to the side at me.

"I don't even know what to call you anymore would you tell us your name now?" Carlisle said looking at me curiously from the counter where he had moved to.

"You do not have words for the name I was given anymore the language has been so long forgotten it is in the museums untranslatable I have preserved codecs that have been kept in a hermetically sealed room for a long time. My first name was pronounced ööķü it is strange to say it to others my name has been left to the ages.

I sighed taking Isabelle to my room and putting her down after kissing her face I covered her and then closed the door as I went back to the living room I looked at them and said "I need you to go I will let you know when I am ready to talk to you again I need to process the things going on in my life I have to help Raymond tomorrow when things are less busy or confusing. I will leave a black flag hanging on my door until then I need to think".

I sighed looking at my hands as I heard them leave I sat down and sighed before wiping the tears from my eyes. I went and laid down waking up when Isabelle started to fuss I fed her a mix of milk and blood before taking her with me to see her brother off to school I had not wanted to celebrate the new year it was dumb Isabelle slept through all the noise and I stayed in my room I helped Emmett and Raymond pack the car full of his stuff. I kissed them both before I went back into the house and then I prayed for hours. I prayed and punished myself until I was raw and I had my answer I got a vision I needed to go to Italy and that was all the vision showed it.

I told the twins and they said "we are going to come with you because we have had enough of the USA". I told them to pack their trunk and their car with anything they would need because I would shrink their cars so anything important needed to be left out and put in their luggage. I loaded the cars and then put Isabelle in her car seat and loaded her pram into the floorboards of my car the twins were in the back with their dogs I had my dogs on the seat by the door.

I placed a black flag on the door as we drove to the port where the boat was waiting I had a very large lavish state room for my family it had two walk-in closets in the master bedroom I put the trunks and Isabelle's excess furniture in there and my clothes in the other closet each room had one walk-in closet on it. Rachelle wore a dark blue dress with matching accessories Emmett wore a black suit with tie and red pocket linen while I wore a dark teal dress with matching shoes and clutch bag I wore white gold emerald and diamond cushion cut necklace, earrings, bracelet and ring.

We met the ship called the Germania II she had been renamed from the Titanic after it had been scuttled and renovated. I had the trunks left in the living room and then our Butler James would have the maids move them. We had the other cars in the trunk of my car. I had not told Raymond we were going to leaving the states I would need to call him and tell him that when we got to Italy. I slept badly the whole trip and when we landed.

I packed up the baby and our belongs and then we drove in a line to Volterra I rented a 3 story brick house with a private in-laws suite for me and I unpacked my stuff from the bags and then we went to the store buying everything we needed for 6 months except meat, milk, cheese and bread. I found a place that sold fridge and freezers and I bought a combo fridge and freezer and a large ice box freezer. I went to the butcher and stocked up on meats and dairy before I went home with my last load. I had brought a full 20 person dinner service with me and the utensils.

I served dinner late because we all were tired so we rested Isabelle slept like a rock and I saw that she was growing up faster like her brother but she was still smaller than he had been at her age. I fed her and then rocked her to sleep singing an old song that I had been singing to the Czar Nicholas and Czarina Alexandra's children for years to get them to sleep I had cured Alexi's hemophilia and erased the genetic marker from their families lineage to keep Russia under a better rule and stop the war. I had not been reborn I had lied to keep suspicion that I was something not human down and keep helping others people were killed for not being normal.

I was going to take a tour of the Castle this weekend with the twins but this time I had perfected my shield and my teleporting so we could and would be safe from them if need be. I did not pack a lunch instead we ate in the small café before we got to the castle I had Isabelle strapped to my chest in a sling and a bag for her over my shoulder the twins stayed very close as we walked into the throne room where the three men sat looking upon the tourists. I threw out my shield and I waited. Emmett held Rachelle's hand as the three men got up and the middle one spoke.

"Welcome to Volterra let me tell you a little bit about our fair city". The middle one kept speaking I was in the very back of the group I had also muted our scents I held Isabelle to my chest and covered her ears as I watched the people in the room were attacked and to my horror murdered I told the twins to put a hand on my shoulders as I teleported as they lunged at us throwing out my second shield I yelped when one of the people slammed into it causing cracks I teleported us again strengthening the shield. I watched as the man who introduced himself as Aro spoke stopping Demetri and Felix from attacking again. I handed Isabelle to Rachelle and then teleported them to the house in case I failed to protect myself.

I backed away when Aro approached saying "stay away from me". Aro laughed as he said you will lower your shield sooner or later.

"not before you can get through my shield or find me" I said looking at him and turning invisible as I ran past them they followed me as I found a place to hide I had to regain my energy I was mostly in a coma when I was found I yelped and zapped them throwing out me weaker shield I ran away from the one called Demetri I found a door running thru the closed door I found a bedroom I cursed and tried to get out I hit a brick wall I cursed as I realized I was trapped in the room I ran and hid in the back of the closet. When I was recharged I tried to teleport out of the room I slammed into the roof and I hit the floor I immediately went invisible as the door opened and Aro came in followed by Demetri and Felix.

I shielded myself as I tried to move to the door which was quickly slammed closed I knew I would not be able to keep myself invisible forever so I moved back to my hiding place and kept quiet I heard the door open so I tried to Teleport but what I hadn't heard was the door close I slammed into the door before I could shield I was caught. I teleported out of the persons arms and shielded myself I backed against the wall and put my hands up to defend myself. Aro stopped Demetri and Felix and said "your human but you have powers?" I huffed and ignored his stupid question he was only partly the man I remembered.

I sighed looking at him and spoke ancient Greek "Είστε πάντα αυτός ο χαζός Aro θα πίστευα ότι θα ήταν πιο έξυπνοι από το" (are you always this dumb Aro I would have thought you would be smarter than that). I watched as Aro about died where he stood and the others stood slack jawed. "κλείστε το στόμα σας θα πιάσει μύγες" (close your mouth you'll catch flies). Aro closed his mouth looking at me and cocking his head I huffed edging around the room and getting the door opened I teleported to my house crashing into the couch and tipping it over. Emmett and Rachelle came running.

Emmett picked me up and then laid me on the couch Rachelle brought Isabelle and brought me a sandwich I ate hungrily while I fed Isabelle I burped her and then had Rachelle put her down for a nap "Mom where have you been you have been gone for four days". Rachelle had to try and feed Isabelle." I sighed sitting up and looking at Emmett and then looking at Rachelle who was waiting for a response to his question.

"I have been trying to escape the castle for the past three and a half days I got trapped in a room that caused my power of teleportation to fizzle out I was trapped until I was almost caught". I explained and then said "I am exhausted and need to sleep my sleep recharge only gave me a few hours of charge to use my powers I need you to lock up the house and when I wake up tomorrow we can talk more about what is going to be done about the Volturi and keeping ourselves hidden from them because I don't know what they are but they are not like me or you or even Isabelle who is half me and half her father".

I got up going to my room and bathed in rose water and washed my hair before getting out and drying my hair straightening it. I changed into a dark burgundy nightgown I braided my hair and left it hanging down my back. I went to my vanity and removed my makeup and jewelry I removed the matching dark burgundy robe. I got into bed and fell asleep under the covers Rachelle had Isabelle in her room so I could completely recharge.

I had been asleep for three hours when I felt rushing air I threw out my shield and when I opened my eyes when the sun came up I was not in my house I was in a soft bed that was not my bed I sat up and looked around finding myself in the room that I had been trapped in for almost a week I growled and got out of bed and snatched my robe off the hook on the bedpost. I put it on and found that there was a small trunk at the end of the bed I opened it and found it was filled with stuff from my room I pulled out my vanity and other stuff I put on my makeup after I washed and then I dressed putting on my petticoats behind the screen.


	8. Absence of Faith

I put on a long dark burgundy gown with long train and silver stitching I put on my cushion cut ruby and diamond necklace, earrings, bracelet and ring. I put on my locket last and the I sat on the ottoman after putting my stockings and shoes on I put everything in the trunk before closing it I sat for over an hour before the door opened and Aro entered the room closing the door. "Not many people would speak to me the way you spoke to me I am a very powerful man". I huffed turning my back to him defiantly. "To be brought low by a woman in my own home I will not stand for it by anyone even you".

I looked over at him from over my shoulder and huffed defiantly while I put my nose in the air in defiance. I did not find him funny I growled and ignored him as I stared at the wall irritated at his audacity to kidnap me unhappily my anger rising as I sighed looking at the wall. I looked at my hands and twisted my handkerchief in my hands not feeling good about what was going on here I sighed and looked down at my hands. Aro came over and stood in front of me and cleared his throat.

Aro looked at me saying "I don't know what you are or where you came from but I will not have you speak to me that way. Now tomorrow you will stay here tonight and when the sun rises tomorrow I will expect you to dress in this dress" he snapped his fingers and the door opened and six people came in two of them were carrying trunks and one had a black long bag while the last three were carrying a large number of boxes. I stood up and I was about to make a break for it when the door was closed before I could leave they set their packages down on the bed hanging the clothing bag on the screen.

I cursed and was rewarded with a scowl from Aro and then I was slapped I clutched my cheek the stinging making my eyes water. I scowled and growled at him as the people left the room at a speed that I was unable to teleport fast enough. "I don't know what you think I will agree to but I will not just let you control me". Aro raised an eyebrow at me and smirked with a very serious look before he looked at me and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You'll agree because I have your children if you don't believe here". Aro picked up the phone making a call her handed me the phone and then waited I spoke and then I heard Rachelle speak I realized that her and Emmett and Isabelle were in the castle I turned to Aro.

"Bring me my daughter Isabelle and I will hear you as you tell me what you want from me and then I will not interrupt you". Aro nodded and looked at me before taking the phone.

"Bring the infant to my room and leave her here I will not need you to take her. Bring a few things for the child as well I won't have the child harmed or mistreated". Aro said looking at me I who was over 75'000 years old was being held captive against my will I was called Isabella Marie Swan I stood 5'6" with dark brown hair and brown eyes I had a pert perfect nose with soft ivory skin and an hourglass figure. I looked good at the physical age of 25 years old I could keep my body at peak physical shape and never age it was nice. I did miss my children from the past and my husbands at least a few of them I missed but some of them I did not even think about they were that horrible to me and our children I only thought about those who were kind and loving to their families and their servants who worked for them.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Aro who cleared his throat looking at me as the door opened and my daughter was given to me by a small blonde girl "I held up my end of the bargain now you will listen to me". I listened to the Aro my mouth falling open when he told me that tomorrow I would be married to him and be his wife and I did not have a choice in the matter. I looked at him as my jaw dropped as I looked at him I was holding Isabelle when Aro stood in front of me he kissed my cheek before leaving the room.

I did not know what to say I held Isabelle in my arms and rocked her while I was sitting on the bed I petted her hair I cooed to her as I hummed a beautiful toon rocking her until she was softly snoring I kissed her forehead before putting her in bed kissing her forehead again before covering her and going back to the bed sitting down I read the bible until the sun started to set and then I bathed and dressed in my dark burgundy nightgown and went to bed. I woke up at 2 AM yawning I unbraiding my hair and let it fall back into ringlets as I paced until Isabelle became hungry and I fed her before putting her into a pink dress and bathed in rose water.

I went behind the screen and opened the dress bag finding a beautiful long white gown that had a long train and fit my body perfectly I put on the clothes and then I sat at the vanity and did my makeup I was just finishing when the door opened and Rachelle came in with several other women Rachelle took Isabelle and then Emmett took my arm as I was lead to the throne room where I was told to wait until I heard the music. I had a thick veil over my face so that I was not able to be seen so I had to be lead to the altar where the priest stood Emmett placed my hands in Aro's as the priest began the vows of the wedding ceremony.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to bind this man and this woman in holy matrimony from now until the end of days. Do you Aro Volturi take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live" the priest said looking at Aro.

"I Aro take you, Isabella, for my lawful wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part. I Aro take you to be my lawfully wedded wife" Aro finished looking at me to recite my vows.

I Isabella take you Aro for my lawful husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse for richer or poorer in sickness and health, until death do us part. I Isabella take you Aro to be my lawfully wedded husband" I said keeping a steady voice as I finished.

"Now then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride Aro flipped my veil back and kissed me full on the lips. I frowned and pulled back crossing my arms over my chest as Aro lead me back down the aisle to an outer room where people were congratulating Aro and then we went back into the throne room and found that it had been redecorated for a wedding party.

Aro and I were up on the Dias with Caius and Marcus to our right and left I was seated and then we had to cut the cake I shoved a huge piece into his mouth and laughed as he sputtered for a moment as I laughed at his expense as he wiped his face off. The twins and even Raymond was at the wedding I was standing beside Aro when I saw the Cullens next to Raymond and I froze as Aro whisked me onto the dance floor for our first dance. I was taken to the head table and a plate was set in from of me. I ate slowly while Aro spoke to some of the guests at the party.

I saw Raymond coming and I panicked but to my surprise they allowed him past and he came to sit beside me looking at me he opened the mind reading as I put a shield around us and he asked "Why did I have to learn about your impending marriage from an invitation sent to me three days ago at school. I scowled at him grunting softly before I sat straight as Aro looked over at us with a curious gaze as I started laughing as he looked like a little boy left out of a fun game.

Turning back to my son I looked at him as in my mind I said "I am not here willingly I have been held against my wishes so Aro has the most powerful being in the world under his control. I was trying to protect your brother and sister when I was trapped her by Aro and his goons" Raymond looked at me with a raised eyebrow so I said out loud "Raymond Carlisle James Swan don't you give me that look I'm your mother" I looked up when the room went deathly silent and saw that everyone was looking at me with curiosity. Raymond growled at me he hated his full name it was always a bad sign when I used his full name without hesitation.

"Sweet Angel Uriel and Michael mother I told you not to call me that". I huffed and then scowled getting up I put my arms out to the sides and shook them a little before clapping them together arm's length in front of me as I disappeared. I appeared in the room I had been held in slamming into the couch toppling it as I hit it and rolling on to the floor. I pulled off the wedding dress and put on my nightgown I was removing my makeup and jewelry when I was assaulted with a deafening head splitting pain and I fell to my knees clutching my head in agony I had to slam my shields around my mind to silence the pain.

I got off of the floor and I sat at my vanity and finished removing my makeup I took off all of my jewelry and accessories and stood removing my robe after I braided my hair I got into bed and closed my eyes and I must have just fallen asleep because I was woken by the door slamming open I sat up and rubbed my eyes as I looked at the door finding Aro there with Raymond, Rachelle and Isabelle Rachelle put Isabelle in the cradle and had Raymond carry it out of the room as Aro removed his suit jacket calmly hanging it up and turning to me he said "Do you have any idea who was at the wedding there were hundreds of my kind and you disregard my orders and disrespect me in front of them I will not let this go unchecked wife you will respect and obey me in this castle". I huffed and flopped back on the bed I was in pain and I was tired so I ignored him and rolled over to face the wall. I had been feeling pain since last night and had no idea what was going on with my body I sighed and closed my eyes and was about to go back to sleep when Aro rolled me to my back and yanked the covers off of me roughly.

I was trapped by his body as he started kissing me lovingly and then he was pulling up my nightgown and ripping off my underwear. I slapped at him and told him that I didn't wish to be his wife I didn't want to be his property as he had my nightgown bunch up at the middle of my back he was kissing and touching me and even though I didn't want it I was becoming wet and very aroused I tried to fight my feelings but Aro was to good I groaned as he lined himself up and thrust himself into my body I cried out as I felt a tearing as he entered me Aro stopped and looked down at me confused as he smelt the blood of my Virginity being torn away I laid their as Aro held himself still before he started to move inside of my causing feelings I had not felt in a little while but would never forget.

Aro kissed me as he rolled us over grabbing my hips he moved me up and down on his member as I felt the pleasure build into a much needed release I was just going to stop him when I came hard and collapsed on his chest breathing heavily I felt him roll us as my long braid uncoiled Aro removed the braid and ran his fingers thru my hair as he moved faster I had a dozen mini orgasms as he finally filled me and came inside of me before pulling me onto his chest carrying me to the bathroom where he ran a bath and cleaned me up keeping my hair dry before drying me off and putting my nightgown back on.


	9. The Found Heart

I yawned and closed my eyes I remembered what I looked like back in Ancient Rome as Aro laid me down my features changed and I looked like me from the past I heard Aro make a noise as I fell asleep and my features reverted back to normal I woke up at the sun rise and prayed before I ate breakfast and dressed in a long sleeve black full length gown with sapphire and diamond jewelry I left my hair down after I trimmed it 8" than I let it curl back up and tossed away the shorn hair. I found my doors unlocked and went out with my gowns train trailing behind me I went to the throne room and knocked on the door it opened and Aro looked over from his throne to see me.

There were some of his kind doing tricks in the room while the others watched they all stopped when I entered my eyes went around the room before I walked over and sat on the arm of Aro's throne Rachelle brought Isabelle to me I held her to me chest until I got bored handing her to Rachelle I looked at Aro and opened the telepathic communications I grabbed his hand to complete it and then released it. Aro looked at me confused until I spoke in his mind "This bores me let me do something to show the people how powerful the new wife of Aro Volturi is" Aro's eyes widened and then he nodded as I stood up and Aro told everyone to clear the floor. I walked onto the floor "you might want to get up".

Everyone got up as the chairs moved as the tables went away I looked around and said "Were going to play a little game the first man to touch me wins one of five prizes" I immediately snapped my fingers and changed into a pair of pants and a belly top I was wearing ruby jewelry I had on boot heels I walked over to the wall and said " when I say go then you can start you have 15 minutes to be the first before we move on to another game". I looked at Aro and walked up the wall and then upside down across a rafter beam before flipping up to sit on it I materialized a nail file and said "the rules are simple no cheating, no using my children, no rough stuff, no pairing up". I started filing my nails and said "you may start the game clock in 3...2...1 go". I was sitting there filing my nails in boredom when I looked up down to see Carlisle speaking to Aro with Jasper and Emmett. I grimaced.

Jasper launched himself and grab me I was immediately dizzy as I teleported the nearest bathroom and when I looked up I was not in the castle anymore I finished and realized I was in my house I sighed and teleported back to my room in the castle Aro was their waiting for me as I threw up several time he was holding my hair until I finished and then I brushed my teeth Aro was watching me as I sighed we walked back to the throne room and I said "Round 1 Goes to Jasper Whitlock pick a box". I pointed to the table and was getting ready for round 2 when I sneezed my powers teleported me to the roof not close enough I cursed and had to throw out my shield when Aro was there he caught me and landed safely putting me on the floor I brushed myself off and thanked him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Round 2 begins in 2 minutes" I stepped away from Aro and then said" I will have to use a volunteer for this because I don't want a repeat of that near death. Jane would you help or Rachelle. Jane stepped forward I conjured an egg sized crystal and said " your job is to hide that in a minute hide it outside after I tag it with a smell" I waved my hand over the crystal and then told Jane to hide it in the back gardens turning to the group I said "when she returns from hiding it we can go outside". Jane returned from outside I told everyone to stand with their covens as I concentrated as I teleported us to the gardens I told Jane to set the timer for 10 minutes I told Jasper he had to sit out I told Jane to start the timer as the guest went off I found a shady spot and sat after I told the guests they had to bring the egg to me.

I was sitting relaxing when I found that Jasper and Aro were surrounding me I crossed my leg over the other and looked at my nails as Jasper spoke "what happened to the children he asked I snapped my fingers and he gasped as I showed him exactly what happened to them. Aro took Jaspers hand and I waited "so you had another child two weeks after I was reported K.I.A.?" I rolled my eyes and was swiftly pulled over Jaspers lap as he spanked me good 10 times before putting me back down on the cold stone bench. "You will not roll your eyes at me".

I looked at him and said " god almighty you are dense it was nine months after you left that you disappeared the children helped with the chores when I got sick and they called the doctor who told me I was pregnant Paul Harmon, Peter James, Elizabeth Marie, Mary Katherine and Matthew Christopher were our children they split up the farm acreage into equal parts and built homes with their families I made sure they had a good love who was true". I said looking at my hands in indifference to them standing there in front of me.

I sighed and looked up when people started hollering Carlisle came over and presented me with the egg I looked at me hand snapping my fingers as the lawn filled with tables it was beautiful out so I said " choose a box open it later the next game will start in 20 minutes I need to relax for a few minutes I was sitting eating when Jane came and sat beside me asking about Rachelle my daughter who was holding Isabelle I looked at her and said.

"What do you want to know? She's 24 she teaches little kids she loves teaching little kids she's been married her husband died about 16 months ago he wasn't great but she begged me to marry him so I let her. She loves long hair she not fond of cutting her hair". I looked at Jane "does that answer your questions dear. Rachelle is different she hasn't said as much but I think she dislikes men she has not dated in a year" I smiled at her and cocked my head to the side as Jane looked down and muttered something I could not understand.

I stood up and said "the 3rd round is going to be a hunting competition it will begin in 15 minutes from now". I called forth a fawn and put a collar on her neck "The person who brings me back the live fawn wins. Carlisle, Jasper you sit out. Start the 15 minute timer" I let the fawn go and told it to hide when the bell went off I said "you have 15 minutes to find the fawn and bring her back alive". I looked at the guests and said "Start". I had given the fawn 15 minutes to hide I sat back down the timer had 1 minute on it when Emmett came leading the fawn out of the bushes I took the collar and sent the deer away I told him to choose a gift from the table and said the next round is a couples or team round it will begin in 30 minutes please relax and eat while you wait. Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper you're out this round no ifs ands or buts".

I asked Rachelle to bring me something to eat and while she was gone I changed back into my black dress leaving the ruby jewelry on I set up the next round it was a test to see if which couple was better at communication skills they had to act out a card they would be paired with 3 other couples and the winning teams would face each other in a elimination round each team would lose a pair until three teams remained. I finished setting up and paired off the couples Edward and Esme were paired together I made it so Edward could not cheat.

At the end the two teams had Edward, Liam, Raymond, James and Eleazar against Peter, Charles, Randall and Laurent. I was watching as the ref to make sure they played fair in the end Edward, Peter, and Eleazar where the last three members. I gave everyone a gift even if they didn't win.

I yawned I was tired I got up and headed to my room and changed into my nightgown and laid down on the large bed covering myself I laid on my side and fell asleep and I had only been asleep a few hours when I felt someone touching me I opened my eyes and saw Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Aro in the room I covered myself and looked at them in confusion I was about to ask what was going on when they moved to the bed. I tried to hold onto the covers as Emmett pulled them off but lost Jasper got onto the bed and forced me backwards on the mattress as he yanked my nightgown up around the middle of my back and then he was kissing me on the lips and neck.

"Stop this right now I don't know what you think you are doing but I don't find it the least bit funny let me go I have had enough of this game". My eyes widened when I felt something big prodding at my body and I tried to squirm away from it as Jasper used one hand to spread me before I could speak to stop him from filling my pussy he was inside of me and I must have been horny because I came 6 times before he finally finished and came on my slightly swollen belly. I thought I was done and rolled over to get up but before I could Emmett and Carlisle got on the bed with me and took turns before they finished off in the same place Jasper had come. They left the room Aro stayed and cleared up bathing me before placing me on the bed and covering me again.

Aro left after that and I cried until I fell asleep and when I woke up I felt sick I ran to the bathroom getting sick before brushing my teeth and sitting on the bed with my head in my hands I had been so in my own thoughts that I didn't notice the difference in my stomach at first I looked down and realized I looked pregnant so I sighed and when the pain started a few hours later I found a quiet place and I gave birth to Twin girl with black hat and grey eyes like Aro when he had been human I cleaned them up and put them in the toddler bed with Isabelle who was the size of a 9 month old now I was sitting in the rocking chair when the men came in and saw me holding the babies.

Aro came over and looked at them they were tiny but beautiful they had porcelain skin and already they had a head full of dark curly shiny black hair. Aro took the older one and uncovered her and held her up laughing he spun before wrapping her back up in the blanket he handed her back to me and then walked over to the window saying "Children I never expected to be a father it is wonderful. What will you name them?"

"You're actually asking me what to name our daughters I had not expected that". I looked at him and said "Lavinia Nymphadora Crasas Volturi and Athena Diana Crasas Volturi". Aro looked at me and raised a perfect eyebrow questioningly.

"Who by the saints is Crasas I want to know" Aro said I huffed looking at Aro from the rocking chair near the big heavy toddler bed on the floor Isabelle grabbed on to the bars and used them to haul herself up from her seated position and leaned against the bars before waving her hands and letting out what could only be defined as a screech I looked at her getting up I set the twins on the bed I picked up Isabelle and put her on my lap exposing my breast she ate and then I burped her and set her on the floor I took the twins and held them rocking them.

"χτυπητός είναι αγενής" (staring is rude) I said looking at Aro who was also watching my every move thoroughly which annoyed me very much I huffed I was rocking when Isabelle grabbed my gown and stood up I showed her, her sisters and she looked at me confused I kissed her forehead and I immediately knew what was wrong with her I had Carlisle take her and I put the twins in a double bassinet near the bed and then took Isabelle in my arms I walked over to the window and held her with her head on my shoulder I pet her hair and nuzzled her hair loving her vanilla and cinnamon smell how could this have happened I looked at Isabelle and turned to Carlisle and said "Isabelle is deaf she cannot hear I will have to teach her how to communicate with sign language she is already exhibiting that she is VERY smart".


	10. The Truth

Carlisle looked at Isabelle and said "how can she be deaf she is half human and half Vampire that is not possible that she could be deaf unless she isn't half vampire at all and you slept with someone else". I looked at Carlisle setting Isabelle in the toddler bed I slapped Carlisle as hard as I could before I teleported myself with the children to my house and tossed a shield around the house protecting it from all of the people who worked for Aro I had teleported Emmett and Rachelle Raymond had appeared a minute behind us with Rosalie who was in his arms. I went to the kitchen and iced my hand Raymond rearticulated the fingers and then put a cast on it to help it heal correctly I sat in my room and brushed out my hair when Rachelle came in telling me that Aro was at the door with Carlisle Emmett Sr., and Jasper.

I got up putting my broken hand behind my back I walked to the front door and opened it I felt a tug on my skirt so I leaned down and picked up Isabelle who was fussing because her tooth was coming in I held her as I looked at the men and scowled at them kissing Isabelle's hair before I slammed the door and walked to my room putting Isabelle on my lap I brushed out her hair with her set of brushes I kissed her forehead and then I fed her.

I went to the kitchen and found Rachelle cooking but what surprised me was Jane sitting across from her watching her cook I shrugged and went to my private suite of rooms and made some tea I drank my tea sitting in my private living room and listening to a record. I turned it off after an hour and went back to the kitchen finding dinner mostly ready I put the twins Lavinia and Athena in their pram and set them next to me with Isabelle in a high chair I gave her noodles and cheese pieces and a sippy cup with juice. I ate the steak and potatoes with corn on the cob with butter and garlic. I had an 1865 château Lafite that I had bought after it was bottled I had crates of wine from each year. I had a huge two floor wine cellar in the basement the bottom floor stored the unneeded bottles of wine.

I sipped at the wine looking at Raymond who was watching me as I sat sipping my drink I turned in to bed early that night and I had been asleep 3 hours when I felt like I was being watched I opened my eyes yawning. I sat up leaning over to turn on the light and fell on the floor when I turned on the light I cursed as I clutched my arm to my chest looking at Carlisle, Aro and Jasper. Emmett was sitting in the rocking chair near the window he was watching me curiously. Carlisle came over and tried to look at my arm I screamed and Emmett James and Raymond came into the room with Louisville Sluggers as weapons. Rachelle and Jane were not far behind them.

I was wearing a knee length red nightgown on it had ridden up a little more exposing my lower thighs I pulled it down and groaned as my hand and shoulder throbbed. Raymond came over and looked at me telling me my shoulder was dislocated and needed to be popped into place he put me on the bed while Rachelle and Emmett Jr., held me while Raymond quickly yanked my shoulder and it popped back into place I screamed and cursed as my shoulder relocated painfully.

Raymond bound my shoulder for me and Rachelle and Emmett got off the bed. I used my right hand to grab the pain pills from Raymond and take them before I washed them down with water. I looked at Aro and said "how did you get in here I have the house shielded".

Aro came over and looked at my arm and said "Your shield does not work on us for some strange reason. We walked into the house and found our mate and children asleep we were watching you sleep you were peaceful and we didn't want to wake you up. You looked ethereal as you slept you looked like an angel it was very beautiful I took care of the twins' diapers". Aro touched my hair lovingly making my skin goosebumps before I pulled away from him and walked to my bathroom. I sighed looking at myself in the mirror looking at the dark bruise that was forming on my shoulder.

I was not happy about the bruise but I sighed and then left the bathroom and went over to the babies and looked over them Athena and Lavinia were sleeping peacefully in their beds while Isabelle slept in the toddler bed she had her stuffed bear with her his name was wiggles. I had found him at a toy store and she had thrown a fit so I bought him. I sat on the window seat and then said "I want you to leave Emmett Sr., Carlisle, Jasper and Aro I don't want to talk to you right now I need time alone I don't want you around me if you wish to see your children you can talk to Jane and Rachelle they will arrange a visit I want you to leave now". I sat up straight as they all looked at each other before slowly leaving.

I sighed I waited until they left the house and then I laid down on the window seat and cried until I was tired I got up and went to the bathroom before getting into bed and going to sleep when I woke up the next morning I could not open my eyes so I sat up using a very interesting talent I had learned when I had been born blind in the year 1285 I learned how to navigate without sight I used clicks to echo locate furniture I washed my face and then peeled my eyes open and using my nail I carefully cleaned my eyelids removing the gunk. My eyelids were swollen so I put a cold cloth over my eyes and bathed in a hot bath until I was clean then I got out of the tub and dried off taking off the cold clothe my eyelids swelling had gone down so I dried my face and hands.

I went to my vanity table and brushed out my hair before I got dressed I put on a pair of black pants with 2 rows of buttons and a half shirt in dark burgundy I left my hair down curling in ringlets and put on dark makeup with stiletto high heels I had to feed Lavinia and Athena before taking Isabelle with me to the kitchen which was empty there was no food cooked so I went and cooked some eggs and fed Isabelle. I was feeding Isabelle and must have gotten distracted I was thinking about my life and things when I heard Isabelle fussing I looked at her and then I heard a childlike voice in my head as she made her displeasure known. I gave her the metal plate of food.

She could eat with her hands and I was pulled back into my own thoughts my mind was more unlocked than those humans around me. I was thinking about the men in my life Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Aro who were so completely entangled in my life. I could not figure out why I was attracted and in love with them I was a good person even if I was not human I cared about my children. I cleaned Isabelle in the sink after filling it with warm water and dried her off dressing her in a dark brown dress with soft soled shoes and thick tights.

I set her down in the living room floor with her bear and her blocks and I went and grabbed the twins and set them beside my chair pulling out my tools and equipment. I used my gift of techno-paths to build my machine I was almost done when the phone rang making me lose my concentration I picked it up and started where I had left off as the voice of the United States President spoke on the other side of the phone I was being asked to work on a project for them building a command center and a rocket to send into space I told them I would need 24 hours to get stuff paid up so that I could arrive in 12 hours after the time I said I needed.

I was stunned finishing my computer I took the time to call and make all the payments on everything while I was gone I packed the trunks with all my bedroom furniture and accessories before packing my closet I had been overjoyed when I realized I could shrink everything down the size and weight of basically feathers. I packed 2 trunks for me and 1 large one for each of the kids I was taking them to the car when Raymond, Rosalie, Jane and Rachelle with Emmett Jr, returned I looked at them as I closed the trunk and went to get the girls ready.

I dressed them in green sundresses and black shoes before I packed food and bottles for the kids. I walked back to the living room and found them looking at me I sighed looking at them I said "I am not going any place forever I have been recruited to work on something very important for the government I am needed immediately and have no time to speak to your parents I will be gone for 3 years working on this project". I put the car seats in the front seat and put my dog Zeus on the suitcase in the front.

I put the last few things in the car and was about to put the kids in when Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Aro showed up I sighed and said "I have to go out of town I won't be back for a long time so kiss your kids before I leave I am not leaving because of you I was recruited by the US government and I can't say no when I am the only one who can do what they need".

Carlisle looked at me and raised an eyebrow "what do they need you sewing expertise". I looked at Carlisle and raised my hand I had a box of stuff at my feet I waved my hand and the pieces floated assembling into a desktop computer before I waved my hand and the pieces came back apart. I loaded up the twins and Isabelle in the car leaving all the windows down.

I went and grabbed some things from the house saying "I have to leave in 30 minutes to get to the airport so you should say goodbye to your daughters I will be gone for a long time. I went into the house and when I came back out 15 minutes later I saw Aro, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper standing there with a trunk at each of their feet I cocked my head the side looking at them "how did you get a trunk and get back here that quickly?" I said looking at them curiously.

"Raymond took the liberty of teleporting us he said once he knows we're settled he'll bring Rachelle and Emmett and the rest of the stuff to make it more like home". Aro said looking at me I went to the trunk and opened it waving my hand I shrunk and restacked everything putting up a barrier between my stuff and their stuff I got into the driver's seat and then I waited for them to get in the backseat I drove to a gas station I bought some stuff from the Deli and two big bags of ice opening the passengers door I ordered Zeus out as I dumped the ice into the chest and then put the food back in the ice chest. I put everything back in the car and closed the door I opened the gas tank and was about to start when Aro got out and moved me aside putting the nozzle in and pumping the gas.

I got into the driver's seat and waited afterwards I started the car and drove to the airstrip where the private plane was waiting I got the twins out and set Isabelle on Zeus's back and then walked to the stairs I was buckling the twins and Isabelle in I went to the car and grabbed the ice chest and the trunk on the floor Zeus was seated with his head in Isabelle's lap while I strapped the trunk of half my things and half the kids things against the wall with the portable ice chest and I had the Butler pull the car into the cargo area. I had the maids make the bed as the pilots did their pre-flight checks before they finished and everyone buckled up as the stewardesses and maids backed up. I sat with the girls until we were in at altitude in the airplane I went over and opened my trunk and removed my Citara from my trunk and sat in a chair near the back bedroom and put it in my lap.

I put on the picks for my fingers and started playing and singing in a low sensual soprano voice as I sang that was beautiful it was a very old song it was from my wedding in Egypt during the time of Ramses the 2nd I was married to his advisor I had been captured from a far off land. "The story starts with a heart untamed finding same, a promise winding around our fingers, around our fingers me and you, story flows in bows and joys in girls and boys A fragile world that is held in our fingers held in our fingers. And if the gods allow we'll find a way somehow. To make it to the end me and you me and you" I finished the song and set the Citara on the side table.


	11. The difference

I got up and went to the bathroom and then ate before I took care of the twins ignoring the men I went to the bedroom to sleep I had changed into a dark burgundy nightgown and got into bed. I laid down and was about to fall asleep when the men came in I felt them get on the bed and pull the blanket off and I opened my eyes to see Jasper get on the bed and turn me onto by stomach putting my knees under me he was inside of me before I could stop him. I had no control of the moans of pleasure as I came before he pulled out of me and got off the bed and then Emmett was next to get on to the bed I was rolled onto my side and he held my hip as he moved and I screamed in pleasure. I was too tired to stop Carlisle or Aro as the pleasured me and I passed out when I woke up the next morning.

I ate what I had packed and then I fed the twins giving them applesauce and milk. We had refueled in Spain before taking off for the White House in Washington D.C. and we landed at 8:30 AM I had almost 24 hours before I needed to report in I found a house with a large yard and 12 bathrooms, 4 modest half bathrooms, 12 bedrooms not including the in-law suite in the count. The in-laws suite which was like a 4 bedroom apartment with a private garage and entrance. I offered the owner 250 thousand dollars which was well above the asking I needed to move in as soon as possible. The previous owners had moved into a smaller house after their children left home none of the kids wanted the house.

I unpacked as soon as the papers were done and had been filed at the deeds office I set my room and the nursery in the small attached nursery. I unpacked the closet and stuff letting Zeus into the backyard while I was unpacking the kids. I used my mind to connect to the kids and tell them I had found a house for use I was a few hours from Yale. I was cooking dinner when they arrived as Emmett took out the couch as he fell onto it. The kids had packed the house in Italy Jane was with Rachelle they were mated apparently I said nothing as they went to Rachelle's room and went to sleep.

I served dinner and then I went and washed dishes I spoke to Rachelle about Jane and she told me they weren't going to do anything until they could marry which gave me an idea. I gathered my supplies and told them to meet me in the library with everyone else. I was finishing setting up when they arrived in the library I had three candles 2 sticks and one large pillar candle. I set the small table with a burgundy tablecloth the pillar candle and the 2 candlesticks I put the binding cord on the table and I told them to be quiet as I started the suite for solo cello playing on the record player on low.

I handed them each a candlestick telling the hold them in their right hands as they stood on each side of the table I had them put their left hands with palms together I twisted the cord around their hands as the song changed to Johann Pachelbel Canon in D. I told them to be sure of this they said they were so I lit the candlesticks as I began the binding I told them to light the pillar at the exact same time. I finished the ceremony and then had them sign the hand-fasting papers and then I told them they were now bound together as a couple I unbound the cord and gave them the hand-fasting document. I blew out all of the lit candles and turned on the lights turning off the music.

Carlisle came over and said "how is that a marriage or whatever you just did?" I looked at Carlisle as I sighed and huffed looking at him with a roll of my eyes.

"I am a high priestess of the Wiccan religion and as such I can perform a marriage ceremony. I want my daughter to be happy". I looked at Rachelle and Jane and said "you need to kiss before we can go to the next part to complete the ceremony". The girls kissed in front of us all as Aro looked at Jane as we moved to the next part which was the prayer I had them sit cross legged with me on the floor and the three of us placed our hands together palm to palm as I started the prayers before we stood up and went to the kitchen I had them to cut the cake I took a picture of them together and laughed.

 **Rachelle's POV**

 ***** Lemon*****

I kissed Jane as we left the library and after we were done with my family we went to my room and I bathed and put on a dark green nightgown before I walked back into the bedroom and kissed Jane who went into the bathroom while I got into bed and laid down Jane and I had not talked about what we were going to do. I laid there when Jane came out I was nervous so I was quiet I had been married before and it had been horrible for me. Jane got into bed and moved next to me she told me to just relax she would show me how to be with her with for the rest of our lives.

I laid there as Jane got between my legs and started kissing me she pulled up my nightgown and removed her underwear and my underwear before she kissed me touching me down their careful to be gentle as she stretched me before I felt something hard probing at me as I felt her completely fill me with something hard I moaned it was painful for a moment but then it felt good as she started to slowly pull out and then she pushed back in I groaned as I wrapped my arms around Jane's neck as I arched she played with my nipples causing me to cry out as I came before she came and rolled off of me I sat up and looked down at her to see what she had filled me with.

I had never known a girl could have what Jane had I got up washing myself I washed her before I rinsed out the rag and put in on the sink to dry before going back to bed and laying down Jane pulled me against her and then covered me up kissing my neck before I fell asleep in the bed.

 **Normal POV**

I had not been as happy as I was now for a long time Rachelle had found the one for her I was glad the next morning I dressed in a simple dark blue dress from and put on a matching hat before I got into my car and drove to the White House. I was sitting waiting when I gave my Driver's license to the guard he said "what about your passenger?" I looked over and yelped in surprise when I realized Aro and Carlisle were in the car in the front seat they pulled out their driver's license Aro pulled out his passport while Jasper and Emmett were in the backseat. I was allowed in and I was directed to the front area I got out and put on my dark blue cardigan and grabbed my purse from the floorboard.

I kept pushing the men away as we walked into the White House with the men following behind me and we were patted down before being shown to the office of Dwight D. Eisenhower. It was 1959 they were working on the computers and going to space I was going to be a big part of the whole project. I waited until the president said hello shaking the men's hand I curtsied to the president and he held out his hand as I placed my hand in his he kissed the middle knuckle and then he said "Hello Ambassador Rossi what is the pleasure of your visit".

"I'm here with my wife I wanted to see her work I didn't quiet believe she was as smart as she had claimed to be so I wanted to see her working I am retiring in a few years so I wanted to see if this was on the up and up before allowing my wife to work for you". Aro said looking at me from where he stood near the President's desk where he watched me.

I rolled my eyes and then we were taken. In the President's limo to the building where I had to code the computers. I was taken to the command room an asked to code the computers. I started with one bank of computers rewiring the machines before I had the men remove the backs of the machines I was sitting at the first computer and coding when Aro asked me where my ring was I looked at my hand and then started looking on the floor saying "I don't know where it went". I went looking for my four band wedding ring it had been specially designed for me by Aro, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper who had talked and decided on how to make it look for me.

I found my ring in one of the computers it had come off and was on one of the wires in the back of the computer I was going to be working on. I unplugged the wires and removed the ring from the wires and then put it back on my finger and then I went back over to the computer and worked on the computer writing the code and saving it to the floppy disk I saved the code on the floppy disk and then I moved to each computer and then put the floppy in the computers I finished and then I was taken to an office suite and told it was my office suite there was a sitting room, 2 bathrooms, my office, a meeting room, a small walk-in closet, a small empty room with a small window. I looked at the people who had joined us I looked at the man and said "I will need a small staff of smart WOMEN".

"I won't employ men I need a secretary and an assistant they both need to be able to type up to or more than 60 words a minutes and file all paperwork. I want to hand pick my staff and choose what I will pay them or we have no deal". The men who had joined them looked at each other with curiosity before they both nodded from the doorway I was arranging the office with help from Emmett and Jasper I finished my office leaving everything else to arrange after I was finished.

"The new hires are waiting there are 100 women to choose from they have their resumes for you to look at and then you can choose who you want to work for you" I looked at them from the chair I had sat at and then got up looking at them and sighed.

"How many of the women are black? I employ people based on their skills not their skin color I will look over the candidates that you have. Shall we go?" I walked with Aro as we went to the meeting room where there were over 200 women waiting. I had them form a loose line as I looked at the women and chose 15 black women from the people who were gathered and looked at their resumes I only hired one white woman as my secretary the other women were going to help me with all of the field calculations that I would need to do In 1960 we would start the work on the spacecraft to send plants, dogs and monkeys. I had a chalkboard with boxes of chalk there was a supply cabinet with stuff to use. I wanted my secretary to use an electric typewriter just like the rest of my staff they would start Monday at 9:30 AM so I could use the weekend to finish arranging the office for us to use.

The president had stayed for a while before leaving asking to see me again for a budget in 2 weeks for the program we were starting with me as 1 of 2 head officers. I was given keys to a back entrance to my office I had two fridges one in the meeting room and the other was in my office in the closet I would take 10 dollars from each woman and fill the fridge with food and drinks I put cupboards around the fridges to store non-cold items and I had a toaster and small oven on one side in large shelf at chest height the cupboards were bolted to the wall to keep them stable and upright. I was leaning over the desk when I felt someone behind me and I yelped as I felt Emmett entered me from behind I moaned and arched backwards when he caused me pleasure.

Aro got on the desk and I kissed and messed with my body. I groaned as I felt myself coming as I wailed Carlisle and Jasper took their turns making me come several times when Aro pulled me on top of him and put his hard member completely inside of me I groaned and arched as he used his strength to move me up and down with him inside of me as I hard and passed out on the bed in pleasure that I fell on his chest on the desk panting in pleasure as he ran his hands down my back and in my hair.

He pulled me off and I felt a warm rag washing my clean as I had my clothes put back into place before I was allowed to stand up and then I sat on the desk while the men finished with my office and the small nursery room putting curtains up and then building the double crib. I had them build the changing table and the play pen before I left giving them a list of things that I needed done I went home and I cooked dinner kissing each of the kids heads as they sat down when Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Aro came in the house from the garage they closed the garage behind them I had left the door so they could come in through the garage and then close the door behind them when they came in the house.

I was sitting stuff on the table when they came in as I set the dishes I had Raymond carve the roast and then we ate dinner talking about stuff when the phone rang I got up and answered it. I looked at the table and said to the room "husband it's for you they need you in Italy for an hour it's about Romania". After I hung up I ate quickly packing stuff for Isabelle and Lavinia and Athena. I asked Jane if she needed to go to the castle she said she did so I had Emmett Jr stay Raymond went back to his apartment with Rosalie. I told them we would be back later after they had gone to bed. I used my teleporting to land us in the castle as Aro went to deal with the stuff I put the kids to sleep on the bed while I helped Rachelle and Jane.

I shrank some stuff until we came back from America. Jane carried her trunk and set it in the family room that Aro had, had built on his suite they had built him a full suite on the bottom floor like the others with a door behind the Dias in the throne room Aro's room was the last door on the hall the others had rooms across from each other. I was sitting with the babies when Aro, Marcus, Caius, Felix and Demetri entered the room from the hall talking about Romania and the small band they had gathered to attack the castle. I listened to them and I got bored so I put the kids on the floor with toys and teleported to my wine cellar and grabbed a crate of 24 good bottles of wine for when I wanted them. I teleported back to the castle.

Demetri and Felix were standing in front of Lavinia and Athena I set the crate down and opened a bottle and poured myself a glass. I was looking at them I took a drink from the wine glass and then poured Aro, Caius, Marcus, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Jane. I looked at Demetri and Felix before asking "What is going on here I was only gone a few minutes and you're fighting. So what in damnation is going on here?" I looked at them and then they relaxed looking at me as I held three glasses giving them to Carlisle, Aro, Jasper and Emmett who took a sip from the glass he looked at me and kissed my hand.

"Demetri and Felix are mated to Lavinia and Athena Aro is about to shit bricks that's what you missed" Emmett said not looking at me as I huffed in anger. I set me glass down and snapped my fingers the twins disappeared and reappeared in my arms I held them moving over to the counter set them on the counter I kissed their foreheads and then looked at Aro and Carlisle calling Isabelle I had her hold my leg.

I said "you will have to be very convincing and then maybe I will let you near them before they are older and that my children are safe with you" I was in the middle of a rant when Alec entered the room with a package he sniffed the air and started moving towards me I threw out my shield and watched as he walked around the island and then stopped looking at Isabelle who was standing holding my leg and hiding her face. I watched as did the others as Isabelle went to Alec and jumped on him.

Alec held Isabelle and I said "Wow. She does not normally like people she doesn't trust them". I looked at her and sighed I had bought the blue heart of the ocean also known as Le Cœur de la Mer from Caledon Hockley for 20 million dollars in 1929 after the stock market crashed I also bought half of his steel business through a third party and made him rich enough until he died in 1936 from pneumonia Rose outlived him by 60 years she remarried she married Jack Dawson who had stayed close she had half of Caledon's estate after his death and she moved with Jack who found good paying work and they lived comfortably off his money.

I happened to be wearing the Le Cœur de la Mer today I had put the necklace on while I was at the house getting some stuff from my rooms and packed it in a trunk I had a bunch of jewelry that I had brought to wear. I was not surprised that this was happening now but I cleared my throat and said "we have been here over 2 hours it's getting late and the kids need sleep and so do I have to be at work in 5 hours" I was immediately alone except for Rachelle and Jane and the kids who were on the floor now in their playpen with their toys. I was sitting there when I smelled the smell of dirty diaper and I got up and went over to see the kids I checked them and then I grabbed the diapers, wipes and powder taking Lavinia I put down the changing pad and changed her diaper gagging a moment before asking Rachelle to take the diaper to the incinerator.

I redressed her and put her back in the playpen while I gathered the stuff I had brought using my gift of telekinesis to move the items into the trunk and then put the trunk next to Jane's trunk which had her important stuff. I had helped them pack the trunk thanks to my gift it was able to do it within 20 minutes what normally took hours. I had been slightly disappointed when Emmett and Rachelle did not have powers as humans. Rachelle and Emmett both developed powers when they turned 15 it was only basic ability to levitate things. I was giving all the kids bottles of milk and some soft cheese crackers in a bowl for them. I was just finishing cleaning them up when Aro, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Demetri, Alec and Felix came back in the room I sighed and looked at them Demetri, Alec and Felix were carrying several trunks I waved my hand and the unpacked and then shrank and repacked I told them to each put a hand on the playpen and then I counted backwards from three teleporting on one. I was thrown into the couch and tipped it over as I fell and hit my head on the ground I was in a small coma for 3 hours waking up 45 minutes before I had to leave for work.

I found out Demetri, Felix and Alec had all been told to wait before they could unpack. I put them on the 2 floor in rooms above mine and the men who were my other half I shook my head confused when had I started thinking of them like that I growled and finished getting ready by putting on a black skirt with sheer stockings and a dark green shirt and a black blazer jacket it may have been 1959 but I was no man's property. I put on black oxfords and laced them before packing the kids and offering Jane and Rachelle jobs taking care of the kids in the nursery while I was busy. I packed the kids and headed to my work the year was long and gruesome but we sent things onto space Thanksgiving was spent in Italy and so was Christmas Isabelle, Lavinia and Athena were growing so I stopped taking them to work and in 1965 my contract with the government was renewed for 5 more years I helped calculate the moon landing and saved JFK from being killed in 1963 I was very worried about the changed until he proved to be an effective president of the United States of America.

I left in 1970 and never looked back changing my Name and my face and transferring the house to my new name we went back to Italy. The days were very boring at first but I was soon able to find something to distract myself with and I was in the garden meditating when I heard something turning around I was ambushed and I was killed by the assassins sent by the Romanian Coven I floated above my body until my daughter Lavinia found me and ran to find her father who was distressed by the sight of me I was taken to the mausoleum and buried in the small private casket I was watching when I was suddenly pulled down and into my daughter who spoke with my voice saying "worry not for I will be reborn in a fortnight". I became unconscious and when I was reborn I looked different than before with green eyes and a head of dark brown waves.

I had not seen any of the men yet but I could sense them Rachelle and Emmett Jr had been transformed into Vampires but something had not gone right because they had turned into hybrids. I grew faster and was strong I soon realized I was a hybrid as well my powers multiplied quantifiably. I was not long until I was walking and talking in sentences I asked Rachelle where was Aro but she didn't know I was wearing a knee length black dress and I toddled along until reached the throne room and I pushed the smaller door open and I found them there looking upset I ran to Aro and said "Why are you so sad I miss you and I need you to see me". Aro looked down at me and I smiled at him as he suddenly widened his eyes as my eyes and features changed to the woman he loved only for a minute but he saw and smiled at me with joy I crawled into his lap laughed.

I had not expected to be reborn that quickly but I was not upset about it I was only 6 months old but I looked 8 years old I was smart to and Rachelle had named me Kenna Maria Volturi. I had changed a bit my hair was much longer but still shorter than it had been previously in the life. I was beautiful and smart Aro let me sit on his lap in the empty throne room where I sat with the four of them. I sighed and got off of Aro's lap and headed to my room where I packed my stuff I looked 12 years old now I packed all of my stuff and teleported to the room that had been mine in my previous life before I was murdered by the Romanian scum. I unpacked my stuff and then went to bed after bathing. It was 1975 it had been 5 years since I was born I looked around before I went to bed laying on my side as I fell asleep time was very fluid I was laying in the bed when Aro and the others came in.

I was asleep Aro woke me up and asked me what I was doing in here sleeping the others left Aro sat on the bed I kissed him and we wound up having sex he bathed me and then put me back in bed I was up early the next morning I packed a trunk full and a large over the shoulder bag going to the airport I got in my plane and I found a house buying it was 20 bedrooms and 22 bathrooms with all the furnishings it was huge I only opened 5 bedrooms besides the master suite which was 10 rooms. There was a bedroom, an ensuite bathroom, a nursery, a ½ bath, walk-in closet, dressing room, an office, library, sunroom and parlor. The house came with everything I would need even some staff. I had a massive garage with several cars I drove my car into Moscow and because I was living on the outskirts of town I was able to walk into the town when I wanted to.


	12. Falling

I went to town drove to half a dozen shops buying a closet full of weather appropriate clothing. I had stopped at a store and there was a young man out front I showed him a hundred dollar bank note and said "If you park my car I will give you this and if you park where my car will be safe I'll give you more when you drop my car off. I went in and shopped when I came out the boy went and fetched my car from the parking lot. I waited until he opened the trunk and then asked if I needed a driver I looked at him and shrugged nodding I asked him questions and found out he lived at the orphanage with the head Matron Comrade Helga Mikhail I had him take me to my house and we unpacked my car leaving my stuff in the parlor. I had him drive to the orphanage and then I knocked loudly on the door waiting for the door to open I spoke to her and was led inside the house.

I spoke the Comrade and told her I wished to adopt children for work I needed them immediately I inspected the children and took all of the older girls and boys between 12-18 and I adopted to twin girls and 2 toddler twin boys I took them home after paying the fees and dropping an extra 5 thousand on the comrades desk. I took all the kids home and told them to sit I fed them and then I told them the tailor would be here soon to measure them and fit their clothing I explained that as long as they cleaned and took care of the house they had a bed and 4 warm meals I had the girls do the dishes and wipe up the kitchen. The kids were changed into clothing and then the tailor finished the girls were maids while the boys worked in the yard and as butlers or valets. The boy who had drove me had told me his name was Nicholas he had been abandoned when he was days old.

I found out that two of the older girls were the mothers to the twins I allowed them to care for the children but told the girls that them having sex would result in immediate dismissal from work. I slept with minor issues that night and I was up at 6 AM the next morning I packed my makeup and a carry on and left the house at 10 AM heading to the theater where I changed and dressed putting on my ballet shoes I was called next I turned to the small orchestra and nodded they started playing the song Habanera from the Carmen ballet. I danced the Esmeralda variation it was a hard dance to master but I danced it like a professional and I finished as everybody clapped. I was told that they would announce the new dancer three hours after everyone had danced. I changed out of my dancing clothes and let my hair down brushing it out I pulled on my jacket and packed my bags.

I ate and then I washed my hands waiting for the results to be posted. I brought enough to feed Nicholas and Ivan my drivers and porters I had them dressed in a simple darkish blue silk shirt, black trousers, black leather suspenders, Italian loafers, silk blend socks and a black vest with a wool jacket with a pocket watch in their vest I had all of the males dressed like that. The females wore a dark blue top and a black skirt with leather loafers the girls also wore French braids or ballet bun the ladies cleaned the house the boys worked in the gardens harvesting the vegetables or they made repairs in the house. I paid to have them taught construction and all other types of jobs I would need done. They all got 5 day's worth of clothes the longer they were with me the more they would receive I hired kitchen staff to cook meals I would start work on the Ballet and would be busy.

I paid to have the girls taught proper manners and etiquette of a lady I had to be at the theater every day the girls had 3 hours of classes I employed 1 of the boys as a Butler and 1 of the girls as a companion to accompany me when I was working I had Nicholas and Ivan taking me to the theater every day to practice with my partner Sergei Mikhailov he kept very clean he was 25 years old and very well built strictly speaking from a beautiful scientists keen perspective. I had a private dressing room and I bought a private box for the season and sent the tickets to Aro and my family I was jittery opening night but Sergei told me to focus my center of gravity on my performance and just relax I was the most natural dancer. I dressed and was ready for the performance we were doing the Giselle Ballet I was Giselle, Sergei was the male Lead Albrecht.

I took my place and waited for my part to come I had had to work for an hour to do my makeup properly. I danced the first act flawlessly I saw the royal family and the Czar Alexei Nikolaevich Romanov he was 71 his children and his sisters who still lived were present at in the box. My past life had cured the Romanov's of Hemophilia. I danced the whole of the Ballet flawlessly I was in my dressing room when there was a knock on the door I pulled on my robe and said enter it was a dozen roses and an invitation to the palace with Sergei I dressed in a long black gown with black shoes and long black gloves I stopped at my home and grabbed a few things before heading to the Romanov family Alexander Palace where I had been invited to dine with the Czar and his family.

I had Nicholas drive me reaching the palace I was alone in my vehicle the Romanovs had kept the country from war and famine with the help of a much more trusted advisor than the man who called himself a mystic Grigori Rasputin who was a fraud. I was handed out of my vehicle and Sergei walked me to the parlor where Alexei and his wife Katherine were sitting with his sisters and a few of his older children. I offered the gift to them keeping the photograph album in my bag we were told that we would have to wait until the last of the guests arrived before dinner was served we spoke some sipping tea or vodka for the men who were smoking cigars by the fire I was sitting when the door opened and the Butler entered announcing the Arrival of the Italy family had arrived.

I turned my head and almost yelped when my family walked in Raymond, Rosalie, Aro, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Lavinia, Demetri, Athena, Felix Isabelle, Alec, Rachelle and Jane. There were a few I did not immediately recognize I quickly turned back to the group in front of me and smiled as Alexei told the Butler to have dinner served I was seated to the right of Alexei with Sergei on Katherine's left I did not look like Kenna Marie Volturi I had changed my appearance before leaving Italy I had long black hair curled down my back in waves and beautiful dark blue green eyes.

I was glad for my powers they helped keep people from noticing that I did not age after I turned 16 usually I could make myself look older or look younger for purposes of hiding in plain sight and it usually worked very well. I smiled at the Czar as we talked about the Ballet and after dinner we retired to the parlor where I was standing at the window and humming a very old song when I was startled by someone asking me where I had heard that song at. I turned and looked at Alexei and said "my grandmother sung it to me when I was a baby it soothed me when I was young and couldn't sleep".

Alexei looked at me and said "what was your grandmother's name?" I hesitated before I looked at him. I was not nervous about the lie I was watching the Volturi to gauge their reaction.

"I am granddaughter to Isabelle Mikhailov servant to your father and mother. Grandmother passed away when I was 5 years old she left me a trunk of heirlooms to remember her by. I brought a photograph of her from 1911 she was beautiful she advised the Czar Nicholas not to heed Rasputin the man who would have destroyed Romanov dynasty. I had been a great confidant to the Czarina Alexandria who was unsure of who to trust with her problems. I had been her closest confidant in the palace I traveled with them when they went on vacation I had been with them until 1912 when I had gone to America and joined a nunnery where I met Carlisle at the hospital in Chicago. I had served the family with honor and commitment to their needs I helped the children with their learnings with their tutors.

I was brought out of my musing by Alexei clearing his throat I looked at him and told him it's an honor to meet him my grandmother had spoken highly of him. I looked down at my hands before Alexei looked at me and asked me to sing after he heard me humming the song that her prior self-had sang to them when they had not been able to sleep or had, had a nightmare. I had been leaning against the wall by the window in the parlor I had been in my own little world when Alexei asked me how I knew that song I had told him my grandmother had sang it I pulled out some sheet music and asked if anyone could play piano. Aro came over and looked at the music sitting down he nodded I waved my hand for him to start playing the song on the piano and I sang the words for the music.

I sang once upon a December in a beautiful mezzo soprano voice as I finished I told him to turn the page and I sang if I can learn to do it. I thanked the Czar and Grand Duchesses before I indicated that it was getting late and I should be going home the Czar insisted I stay the night in the guest suite my driver Nicholas had a room in my suite the maid helped me dress and then I got into bed. I could not sleep I sighed and read my bible on the window seat and yawned looking up as the sun started to rise I yawned at stretched dressing and packing my small bag and then I went to breakfast before I had Nicholas take my bag to the car. I had to be at the theater at noon to rehearse the new ballet we were doing two alternating shows a week the other show we were doing was called La Esmeralda.

I was Esmeralda and Sergei was Phoebus I had learned the moved quickly and easily we had to practice every day Sergei was the only other person who was in both plays with me he had both leads. I danced the Esmeralda variation it was a hard dance to master but I danced it like a professional. The opening of the ballet was a success the house was packed I didn't get out until 11pm I found a bouquet of Roses in my dressing room there was a box of chocolate fruit and a box of truffles. I got home and bathed before dressing for bed I slept in and had to rush to get to the theater by noon I performed every night the show went on for a week before I got 2 days off to rest. I was surprised when I was leaving for the day and almost ran into Aro and the others who had been invited to the Ballet.

"Um… you're the Volturi family aren't you why are you here I was heading into town when you arrived at my home. I must be going". I said leaving the house and getting in my car I had noticed Edward was in the group I had been so busy with my plans for the day he wouldn't have been able to get anything else from my mind. I went shopping and I returned home at 3 PM I took my bags to the closet and unpacked the bags before I washed and changed into a strapless dark burgundy dress with oval cushion cut Ruby and round cushion cut Diamond jewelry. I was wearing long gloves that matched the dress I had been invited to a debutante ball I had second thoughts and changed into a white gown pulling my hair into a bun with ringlets coming off of it and down my back.

I had white gloves leaving the my rubies and diamond jewelry on I took my clutch and walked to my Limo getting in we went to the palace waiting until it was our turn I got out and holding up the front of my dress I walked up the stairs I had my dance card attached to my clutch bag I walked into the hall where the ball was at and was announced I bowed to the Czar and his family Anastasia had married a young man who had worked in the palace as a kitchen boy her mother had convinced her father to forgive her that it was love real love they respected each other. I smiled as I went over and got a drink I was called over and introduced to Aro, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. I was being debuted to the wealthy and nobles from all over Russia and the diplomats of other countries as an eligible lady.

I had not worn my wedding ring it would give me away as Aro's mate even though my previous marriage to him had been annulled by my death. I bowed and was asked for a dance I held out my dance card and watched as they each signed their name to the dance card before handing it back I was accosted by several other men and had to give them a dance I had my maid and Butler with me at the palace because I was staying the night at the palace I had packed a few items that I would need. I danced with the men making the rounds as it got late I yawned and after 2 AM I made my escape I dressed and went to bed I had been asleep for 2 hours when I was awakened my someone on top of me I opened my eyes and was face to face with a man I did not know.

He was inside of me before I could push him off of me I had to endure as he took his time before he finished leaving fast I sat up the rest of the night. I would not look at my maid when she came in to wake me up and barely looked at anyone I left the house before anyone was awake. I got into the car and went home bathing in hot water I scrubbed him from my body in horror I picked at my food I woke up the next day and then was at the theater to practice I danced the shows I found roses in my dressing room with a simple card I danced in hundreds of shows a year for the next 5 years at 16 I was named Prima Ballerina I was the youngest to be named Prima I kept dancing. The Volturi had gone back to Italy I built a huge fence around my home and trained dogs to guard the house.

I matured into a beautiful woman and when I turned 17 I sent a letter the Volturi with my real address on the envelope and I waited for them to arrive I was dancing in the Les Miserables and the Carmen Ballet I was the female lead while Sergei had broken his ankle his understudy was taking over until he was able to dance again. Ivan Mikhailov was a handsome young 25 year old man I flirted with him and we had dinner a dozen times the last time we wound up in bed which is where I was with him when my maid came in followed by Aro, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper I yelped covering myself Ivan went into the huge my master bathroom to wait until they were gone. I sat on the edge of the bed and looked at all of them in while I was dressed in nothing but a bed sheet in front of them.

"What the hell are you doing in my room I expected you to be here late this afternoon leave my room and wait downstairs in the parlor. I will speak to you when I am dressed and ready now shew". I got dressed and then took Ivan down the backstairs to the garage and had Nicholas who had matured into a very smart young man while he worked for me I kissed Ivan and told him we could speak at the theater tonight he nodded picking me up and kissing me before putting me down. I went to my room and did my hair into beautifully messy bun with a few curled strands hanging down it was 7 AM I had the maid bring me toast and coffee thanking her I had employed the girls and boys a few had children who I had adopted as well the children were now 7 and 6 years old.

I had to be at the theater at 11 AM to start preparing for the show. "I see you got my invitation" I said to them looking at all of them who were there in my living room. "No we will not talk about the young man who you rudely walked in on us and no I will not explain myself to you". I ate and drank my tea while Aro and the other men watched my I was not sleeping with Ivan out of spite I was lonely and I had not been ready to tell Aro and the others where I was I could see they were not sure of who I was so I momentarily dropped my appearance showing them the real me I could see the recognition in the men and my children. I found it hard to look at the men and so I sat looking at my hands until the 10 AM chime of my grandfather clock I got up and went to my room and got dressed.

I went to the theater after I had food packed into a lunch box and a lunch bag packed by the maid I had the food put in my dressing room. I got to the theater and I danced with Ivan who was a powerful figure dancing as he did I danced along with him we practiced between breaks Ivan cane to me during the breaks and I had to bit my lip as he did things to me that made me shudder Ivan wasn't my mate I had pushed down the bond between us and ignored my need to find them I danced the ballet and we ate lunch together we practiced until the ballet started we danced our parts and then we took a bow before the ballet ended with our last act. I smiled as I entered my dressing room and changed into my regular clothes it was 1982 I wore a black knee length dress with black leggings and black boots.

I sat in my car with my long black trench coat on and I had my purse on my lap I waited for Nicholas to open my car door before I got out and walked to my room I bathed and dressed for bed and then I washed my face and hands in the sink I dried my hands and face before I went to my bedroom and laid in bed. I was about to go to bed when my maid knocked on the door telling me that Ivan was at the door I grabbed my robe and headed to the front door. I was wearing a dark burgundy nightgown and robe with matching shoes I had my hair in a dark burgundy sleep cap with a few tendrils hanging out from my sleep cap I walked to the door and looked at Ivan and said "come in we need to talk about the things that we are doing I'll have Katrina bring us some coffee so we can talk in private".

I led Ivan to my master suite and sat across from him in my private living room with coffee I put creamer in my coffee and sighed before I said "We can't continue on with this I don't know what I am going to do I am very sorry about all of this I am not doing this to hurt you or me I would like us to be friends unless we have some sort of commitment and I can't ask for a commitment when my heart can't be fully engaged in the relationship between us". Ivan looked at me and got up he came over to me and took my hand he pulled me into the bedroom and I was taken to heaven as he fucked me we were laying there side by side panting when he took my hand and then wound his fingers through my fingers. I sighed and then fell asleep rolling on to his chest and draping my arm over his chest as I slept in my bed.

I sighed when I woke up in the morning I sat up and yawned groaning as I stretched and got out of bed and went to the bathroom I walked back into the bedroom and saw Ivan still asleep so I sighed and sat down on the bed and I laid back down on Ivan's chest and covered myself with the bed covers. I sighed as I relaxed and closed my eyes for a few minutes before I got up and sighed and dressed waking up Ivan I told him to get dressed we had to get to the theater or we would be late. I sat on the vanity table and did my makeup and did my hair into a messy bun with lose tendrils before I grabbed my bag and went to the car Ivan got into the seat facing me and we rode in silence to the theater where I changed and dressed putting on my ballet shoes and I danced with Ivan before we had lunch.

I looked at him and told him I can't continue on with our relationship I want to be friends but I had to give up our relationship I was not going to continue on with our relationship. I danced that night relieved that Ivan did not cause any issues as we danced in the ballet I sighed looking out at the crowd. I loved to dance it was very good for the muscles in my body. I loved the theater and I danced in my spare time it was fun I got home at 11 PM and I bathed before I put on my nightgown and robe I brushed out my hair and then put it in a sleep cap leaving a few strands loose before I got into bed and laid down. I sighed as I relaxed in pleasure as I fell asleep. I woke up at the sun rise and dressed putting on thick tights and a loose skirt with petticoats, a chemise, a corset with a long sleeved black button down blouse.

I was dressed for warmth and modesty I had my hair loose down my back in ringlet curls. I got to the theater and almost ran into Ivan who was waiting for me by my dressing room door. I yelped and then side stepped him and went into my room and changed I was putting my hair up when the door opened and Aro entered looking at me he closed the door. I placed my brush on the table and looked at him in the mirror not turning around I said "I am trying to get ready for the ballet Aro and I have no time for visiting I told Ivan it was over so please let me get ready for the ballet I have to mentally prepare for the scenes I must act out". I put on my necklace and then I got up and walked to the door and I opened it Aro left looking at me as I went over to Ivan and smiled at him as he stretched.

I could not wait for the season to end Ballet was from August to February I would have the spring and summer off to do as o wished which meant I could read or travel I made very good money as a dancer I was given gifts as well and invited to all sorts of parties I was forced to attend several with my male co-star and I had to act like I was in love with them even if I wasn't Sergei would return to the stage in 6 weeks and then I wouldn't be as uncomfortable around Ivan and the other male dancers as I was right now in the theater I performed in. I had to force myself to stay on task as I danced to Carmen the ballet with a packed house I finished beautifully and then I changed before I went home to relax. I was eating a late meal when I was told that there was someone at the door so I wiped my face and hands.

I had them shown in to the kitchen where I was eating something before I washed and went to bed I looked at them and raised an eyebrow waiting I thanked Josephina how had stayed up to wait for me to come home I told her she could go to bed after washing the dishes. I went to my room and sat down looking at the men and my children I was not surprised that they had come here I had told them where I was living in Moscow I hadn't talked to the czar about marriage yet but I was going to dinner at the palace on Saturday and I could speak to him then I was under his rule so I had to have his permission to marry. I yawned and looked at them before saying "I'm tired you haven't said a word I'm going to bed goodnight". I walked to my room and closed the door getting in bed.

I fell asleep and I was woken up by someone pulling me over their chest I yawned and grunted before I fell back asleep and then I woke up at 7:30 AM and got ready to go to the theater where I would dance my last show of the week. Saturday and Sunday were my time off I danced my part and when I went into my dressing room I found a dozen white roses with a card that said "you're as pure as white and as lovely as a snowflake" it was signed with initials I smelled the roses and smiled they were beautiful and I loved them I took them home and put them in my bedroom by my bed with a spell to keep them fresh. I sat in my bed side and stared at the wall for a moment I sighed and looked down at my hands. I slept with minor issues that night and then I got up and went to my bathroom.

I sighed looking at myself in my vanity before I brushed out my hair and then I put on a pair of high waist jeans and a belly shirt with a waist length black leather jacket. I put on a pair of dark brown boots with black socks and put my hair into a messy bun with some loose strand's curling around my face. I did my make up and put on my Emerald and Diamond Jewelry I left the house and went shopping with Nicholas they followed behind me as I went to different stores and shops I bought clothing, shoes as well as clutch purses, swimsuits, lingerie and garter belts before I got a small lunch and went shopping for travel trunks, luggage and rolling suitcases. I tried on clothing and accessories I shopped at the big names that had been allowed to have stores in the shopping mall they called it an outlet though.

I had found out the Polygamy had been legalized as a freedom of religion I had been surprised that it had been allowed the other religions had been against it but it had been allowed to do what they would. I sighed and went to my car looking at Nicholas and then I got home and went to my room unpacking I bathed and brushed out my super long hair and put on a long black dress with lace sleeves and crotch less tights with black stiletto heels. I was dressed and ready to go when Josephina knocked on the door. I was handed into the car and we drove to the palace where I was announced and we had dinner. I ate and talked before broaching the subject of marriage with the Czar. I waited until he looked at me and said yes before I smiled at him as he smiled back at me asking me who I was courting.

I told him about how Aro had approached me with the offer of marriage as his first wife. The plural marriage had been allowed in all states and countries no matter what religion. Women out numbered straight men 3 to 1 in some places. I was shocked that Aro would want a multiple wife marriage and had not said no I would be married to Aro only and I couldn't tell him no when he wanted sex or of the others wanted it I was to submit myself to their will. There were laws in place to protect a young woman from being forced to marry the older man the girls were unwed until they turned 15-16 and a man couldn't take more than 5 wives and they couldn't be related by blood. I had been in a similar situation in ancient Egypt with the King and his wives.

I had been 2nd wife to him I had borne only sons. I found that the idea of plural marriage was strange but I couldn't do much because I was a woman and had only the middle basic rights like voting and being able to go out unescorted to get the shopping done and dinner made by the time my husband got home from work. I was given permission to marry whomever I chose as long as I was well taken care of by my husband who would be the head of the household. I was glad in some ways but saddened in others I would essentially become property again and I hated that. I was a woman I wasn't property of any man Jane and Rachelle where monogamous to each other. I was a young woman and I wasn't married yet if I didn't marry soon I would be considered an old maid.

I was 17 and it was 1982 and my history had been changed minimally keeping certain people alive and killing other people. I had kept Kennedy and Lincoln alive while making sure that the World War 1 did not kill the czar and his family. I kept myself dressed in modesty usually with long sleeve shirts, long skirts or pants and my makeup and stuff done modestly. I wore a long black dress with lace sleeves I had my hair piled on top of my head and some pins and a few loose ringlets hanging off my head. I enjoyed dinner and then I went home I would have to learn to be a submissive wife to my husband. I found solace in my reading before I went to bed. I was up early to exercise and stretch I did laps in the pool thankfully it was heated I wore a single piece swimsuit that was strapless.

The house was clean so I relaxed until the men arrived at the house I would have to respect their decisions and their rules. I would finish out the next 4 months of theater season and then I would probably marry and be unable to keep dancing in the theater. I would be married and have to stay at home unmarried women where much freer than married women were. I would marry Aro because he was going to protect me from the scorn I would face if I fell pregnant. This life was not for the faint hearted and I was strong I had stood up to King Henry VIII of England I had put the fear of god into him with the power I had. I may have gone a little too far I had used my power and he had asked my husband to stay at court. I became his behind the scenes advisor he asked me how to handle certain things.

I found that I could be very persuasive when I needed to be I convinced many a person to take the right path and the right course of action in conflict. I was brought out of my thoughts by my maid servant who cleared her throat and looked at me from where she stood at the door I looked up and waved her my hand to tell her to come forward with whatever she wanted. I looked at her and listened as she told me that a Mr. Aro Volturi was at the front door he had a group of people with him a large group. My house has an East wing, West wing, South wing and North wing. The pool was in the north wing at the back of the house while the south wing had the kitchen, pantry, and laundry room and servants quarters. My suite took up the top of each wing the third floor had once been a musty attic.

I had had it converted into a master suite for my use when I was at the house. I straightened up and turned to the face the room as they filed in and I then sat down across from me. I asked Josephine to ask Jodine and Katherine to bring Tea, Creamer, Sugar, Raspberry Danishes and Blueberries Danishes. I sat quietly until the tea arrived and pored myself some tea I had only asked for 1 cup. Jodine and Kathy brought a pitcher of lemonade and a pot of coffee with a tray of snacks. I dismissed Jodine and Kathy telling them to close the door I would ring when I needed them. I looked at Aro and said "Czar Alexei gave me permission to marry you any time you see fit If you were going to do it tonight you would need to give me 2 hours to get right in god's eyes and then get ready for the wedding".

"I am going to continue dancing until February 15th and then Ballet Theater season ends I don't want to give up ballet I'm good I mean really good". I was nervous Aro looked at me from his seat and raised an eyebrow before he did anything else I spoke "I know I haven't been in harmony with you any of you but I think I deserve to be happy for once in my entire life I have lived a collective 75'000 years on this earth I have been to and seen the rise and fall of empires and yet they did not make me happy. I was your wife Aro back in 2800 B.C. I never thought of anything except my duties as a wife and mother". I drank my tea and ate a Danish trying not to show how nervous I was because my hand was shaking. I kept my hands moving or in my lap while waited for the response to what I had said.


	13. Climbing

I did not have to wait long because Aro spoke and I had to stifle the urge to curse when he told me I would marry him in 2 hours and then we would see how it went. I left telling them that I would need 4 hours to complete the preparation for the wedding. I had the maids decorate the ballroom and the chapel they put some stuff into the dressing room and the kitchen attached to the ballroom. I went to my room and prayed in the corner with my Rosary I went through the rosary before I bathed and then took my stuff to the dressing room on the chapel and got ready I had the people like me teleporting the guests the maids were showing the guest to their rooms in the east wing which was closest to the ballroom I had Rachelle as the maid of honor and Jane as her escort. I had the bridesmaids help me get ready.

I wore a virginal white dress with my hair in a messy bun with some loose strand's curling around my face and neck. I had Alexei's oldest son Nicholas III walking me down. The aisle to the altar I would be married to all of the men and then sealed to the men so if we were killed we would be together in the next life. I did my part and married Aro, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper I danced with Aro, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. I had to dance with Marcus and the other men I thanked everyone for being at the wedding and for their gifts and well wishes. I had the Maids and Butlers serving I had them in red and black silk with they had a head band with a chain the hung a jewel on their forehead for the ladies. The men wore pants and a long sleeve shirt and a red tie and pocket square and a tie pin and cuff-links.

I went to my room and changed out of my wedding dress and then I put on my nightgown with my robe over it I put the robe on the hook on the bedpost and got into the bed and covered up waiting the men to come into the room I covered myself with the blankets. The priest came in with Aro, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper the priest blessed the bed and then blessed me before Aro was placed into bed. I laid still as the curtains were closed and Aro rolled and was over me I closed my eyes as he put himself inside of me he fucked me until he came and then rolled off of me. The curtains were pulled open and Aro left and then the other men consummated the wedding and then the priests left I went to the bathroom and washed before I got back in bed Carlisle, Emmett, Aro and Jasper laid down and covered us.

I was of Mormon faith I woke up the next morning to an empty bed I yawned and rolled to a sitting position on the bed and covered up with the sheet before walking to the bathroom. I had had the small suite on the east wing cleaned for my usage during the week of our wedding. I dressed in a formal dark blue green pants suit with long sleeve shirt and silk cardigan that matched I also wore matching shoes. I pulled an Emerald necklace, earrings, bracelet and ring set from the vanity drawer and pulled out my makeup box. I put on blue and green makeup and then I curled my hair into a sexy messy bun with some loose strand's curling around my face and neck. I pinned the hair with pearl pins and then I went to the ball room and I greeted the guests the reception.

The reception was just about to start it was 11 AM we were having a lunch buffet with wines and champagne and I had pulled out all the best. The ballroom and tables were decorated with gold, red, black and silver. The male and female servants were taking drinks to the guests as well as delivering plates of food. I took photos with my husbands and guests later that night I split myself into 3 copies and each of the men would not have to share a wife. But if I died my copies vanished and I would be reborn somewhere else. I gave my copies new names and made the look like my past selves. Since I was the original I would go to Aro as his Carlisle's copy was going to be called Lyssa, Jaspers copy was called Sissy and Emmett's copy was called Missy. I had the guests taken home the next day each night the men who were my husband came and had their marital right.

I danced in the ballets until Christmas Raymond came for Christmas in Russia with everyone from Italy I had a nice big tree and the house was decorated in modest beauty. I had gifts for everyone after the three days off I danced until New Year's Eve and then I was off until January 2nd. I performed the lead part in the ballets until February 15th and then I was off until August when I would need to decide if I could continue to dance. I stayed in Russia an extra few days before I packed and readied to fly to Italy in my plane. I had the maids close up the unneeded rooms and packed a couple of bags of clothes for my stay in Italy the others had been unable to take the copies because I had to sustain a link with them to keep them viable. I arrived in Italy 4 hours after take-off I drove to Volterra using the gate code I drove into the garage and I got out walking the elevator with my trolley of trunks and my dogs following behind me.

I sent the elevator to the 1st floor and I walked to Aro's suite and found the men there waiting for me us to arrive at the castle. I unpacked we were going to share a suite with the other men there was a hallway behind our rooms that had the bathroom, closet, office and the private den which we could use for private meetings between the wives. I was reading in the rafters in the throne room when Aro asked me to come down. I was next to him a second later when he introduced Georgette a tall beautiful brunette teen girl with green eyes. She stood next to Aro with her head down "meet your sister wife Georgette". Aro said looking at me from where he stood he put his arm around her and pulled her close I ran from the room and getting the strength I cried and prayed I packed and left the castle with the girls and went back to Italy after leaving the castle I went back to Russia.

I destroyed my copies and then I practiced my ballet in my studio working on my dance I also worked on my robots writing its code and putting it together. I built a female robot first I gave it a personality and a conscience. I had to work on it several times over the few months until the season for ballet started again. I got the female robot finished and then I started on a male robot to be her husband. I finished the male robot and I hadn't thought about it but the robots looked like me and Aro. I built another female robot that looked like Georgette and then I built a full staff of robots with skin and hair. I danced in the ballet in August we did the hunchback of Notre Dame and Romeo and Juliet. Sergei was back as the male lead while I danced the female lead. I had given the robots one notable difference from the human who they looked like us.

My robot had reversed eyes her left was green while her right eye was blue my eyes were reverse of hers she also had dark green streaks in her hair. Aro's robot had a silver grey eyes and black shoulder length hair that was straight and shiny. Georgette's robot had brunette hair with very dark green eyes all the robots were the same height as each of the people they looked like I built more robots on my days off I built a robot of each man who had once been my lover and husband. The robots had carbon composite bones it took me until 1999 to perfect the robots I worked on their social skills and abilities making them not clumsy and uncoordinated. I patented all of the robot parts and designs and bought a warehouse and factory in Chicago the warehouse was 40 thousand square feet.

I hired 250 thousand men and women to work in the factory day and night to create the robots to be sold in 2005. The warehouse had 2 basement levels to use and 2 upper floors I had the top floor made into a living space for me. The other half of the top floor wee some offices my office was attached yet separate from my living quarters which were spacious. I moved to Chicago and oversaw the building of the apartment buildings that I built a community that sat apart from the others around it I called the apartments the Celeste Place apartment. I decorated my office and living space before I had even bothered to start hiring managers and behavioral coders to work on the robots. The robots were almost human like they were customized off of a blank robot.

When you bought them you could create them from a design book of presets. You could also choose specific features and personality traits or physical characteristics that you wanted in your robot. The next 2 years were spent creating the programming and synthetic skin to go over the robots frame. I built an outside smoking and eating area and then in 2004 my company sold small shares to people. I put my old jet in my vault and kept my car from 1925 it was parked in a private garage I was in my office when I was told there were businessmen in the conference room. They wanted to talk about their shares in my thriving company and getting a robot before the release date. I asked my personal secretary to order me lunch before we went to the conference room to meet these men.

I had my hair piled on top of my head in a messy bun with pearl pins and a few loose strands I was wearing a black suit with a white long sleeve blouse and black stiletto heels I had on a pair of glasses just to make me look more sophisticated and older. I walked with my secretary to the conference room and opened the door looking at the men I stopped dead as I saw Volturi men and women. I had been surprised when the U.N. and America had repealed the Polygamy law and had made it a crime again in some places. Aro had a demure looking Georgette with him I told my secretary to wait outside for a moment before I had a conversation with the men I was angry that they had found me again and where trying to make rules or make me do something I didn't want to do.

I spoke with them for a few minutes before I had my secretary come in with my food I ate my small salad and then I told them all I could not give them any of their robots they would not be available until the beginning of the second week of January. I told them that I could get them a robot on the first week of January instead of when everyone else got their robot. I looked at Sarah and snapping to get all of her attention I told her to give them the design books saying "I need you to choose how you want your robot to look, look through the books of preset features. You can also look at these books and use this tablet I'm going to loan you to create the perfect robot to meet your needs". I had Sarah go and get a tablet and I set up the application while they looked through the books.

"Excuse me could you tell me which company you are here for because I can't seem to find you". I said as I reached over and touched the com button. "Belle could you please have yourself, Ari and The others please come to the conference room and join us bring the books off my desk as well thank you." I sat and told Sarah to open the door when there was a knock I looked at Belle and told her to put the books in front of me on the table I looked at them and told them to sit down. I thanked them and opened the members register for robot pre-orders in my ledger that was kept in her office she went through the list of names and found their names on the list of people who would receive robots. I told Belle to strip down and stand there I let the men feel and touch her feeling her skin.

The robots had skin that felt real and warm to each of them I dismissed all the robots and Sarah telling them to go outside and wait for me to call them back in. I told Belle to sit on the table and lay back with her legs open Aro and the other men touched her private areas. I watched the robots had synaptic nerves and taste buds I had given them the ability to taste and feel. Belle moaned as Aro worked his fingers inside of her making her horny she arched and pushed up against his hands. I went over to the window looking out over the river I listened as Aro brought her to orgasm on the table. Aro inspected the robot afterwards looking at her teeth and hands asking about its power source and it's charging needs. I told them that she needed to be on her charging pad to charge wirelessly.

I had Belle get dressed and then have the others come back in I told them to walk with us as I showed the men to my office where they could input their delivery instructions and their address. I told the men while they were filling out their forms that had been handed out on clip boards with a pen the form asked about the owners name the robots name height, weight and all other characteristics. I asked about the robots intended use and how it should dress and speak. After I put the pages through the reader I looked at the men while I added the pages to the files in my system. I took them on a tour of the factory and then I gave them each a tablet to create their robots basic features and then their personality. I had the Aro, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper shown out and I went back to work with the programming.

I spent Christmas with Raymond, Rachelle, Emmett Jr., Lavinia and Athena they had their mates with them and their parents Georgette was pregnant looking when they arrived at the mansion I had bought my robots took care of the house. I had each of the children set up in a room and the men from Volterra in rooms I had a suite in the 2nd floor of the middle of the house the men where in the west wing the kids were in the east wing with their mates. I kept my suite locked the house was decorated with garlands and a 6 foot tree in the living room with gold and silver with red and black as well. I got up and went to the kitchen each morning on the week before Christmas and ate in the kitchen with the kids. I had robots working for me in my house they were better than servants in my opinion.

I was sitting with the kids I grabbed the gifts I wanted them to open and they were flat boxes wrapped and then there was a ribbon to keep the box closed. Then belle came forward with my work cell phone attached to the headset I spoke to the frantic man on the other end. I grumbled "stop what you're doing leave it alone I will be there in 20 minutes no I don't care just deactivate the robot and leave it alone". I said I got up and went to my room and changed into a pair of tight high waist boot cut jeans and a tight black crop top with a dark brown leather jacket. I paired them with a pair of black Oxford high heels and sheer black panty hose. I got into my car with my driver and then headed to my factory putting in the gate code my robot parked in my spot.

I walked in and greeted the guard Kris and then went to the basement and then I found the coders locked in a lab with a robot running and slamming against the wall trying to kill them. I looked at them and then I walked in locking the door again. I grabbed the laptop and put on the headset and I spoke "System run diagnostic".

The system spoke and said "system diagnosis neural cortex malfunction" I looked at the programmers and sighed in irritation as the robot continued to attack.

I rewrote the code and hit enter before saying "System reboot" I waited as the robot rebooted and then said "System diagnostic test" I waited as the robot stood still.

The robots head came up as the system spoke in my headset "System repair diagnosis complete all systems running at optimum". I nodded looking at the coders who had failed to correct a simple program error and make it work properly.

"Host Command strip naked" I said waiting for the robot to finish I activated a male robot and then I said "Host Rape the female host". The men watched as the male robot pinned the female and penetrated her making her yelp in pain as he fucked her hard after it was over I had the male clean the female robot and then go back to their charging pad. I had the men leave and go home and that they would be called up to her office on the first day of work after the New Year. I went thru the list of robots and found a suitable male robot and set it to wake up randomly and rape me Kris was at his post and he would not intervene. I went to my office and did work for a bit before I went to my room and bathed I was dressed in a simple dark blue dress.

The dress was thigh length I had sheer stockings with garter belts on too keep the stockings up and in place. I wore a 5 strand diamond necklace, a single strand bracelet, a square cushion cut diamond ring of matching white gold and simple dangle earrings I wore a Rolex on my right wrist. I went to my vanity table and put on my makeup I wore green, blue and gold eyeshadow and teal eyeliner. I was standing at the window when the male robot came in and threw me to the floor pulling me to my hands and knees. He pulled up my dress and then he was inside of me from behind he had his hands on my hips I fought and tried to get away. I got away and then I ran he threw me across the end of the bed.

I groaned as he fucked me hard as he held me on the bed with his hand on my back as I struggled a without really wanting to get free. I had learned that at times I enjoyed being forcibly taken by a man one of my husbands had liked to do that. I had bought hired actors and actresses to work on my TV show based off of my books that I had written under a pseudonym Georgette R. R. Martin the books were some fantasy mixed with historical events they were part of a series called the Game of Thrones it was based on my life. The books were a huge success and when I aired the pilot episode it aired on HBO at 9PM on Sunday. I had found that to be the perfect spot because of the fact that it was inappropriate content for children under the age of 16.

It started with my meeting of the man I would call husband. I was not nervous my brother made it clear that of I did not marry he would sell me as a slave we had been sent across the narrow sea when I was an infant because my father had been murdered he was the King of the seven lands. I was his daughter Daenerys my brother Viserys arranged the marriage in an attempt to regain his birthright to the Throne of the seven Kingdoms and our birth place Storms send. The marriage was brokered by a man named Illyrio Mopatis he was a magister of Pentos. I was married amid a large rowdy gathering of my husband's people called Dothraki they were raiders there was fight at the wedding that ended with 5 dead.


	14. The Queen and the Dragons

******Past******

 **I had woke early as the sun rose I was about to bathe when my brother came in to tell me that I was to meet my husband at the 10 O'clock hour on the front steps of Illyrio's home where my brother and I had been hiding for years I was now 14 and my brother was brokering the marriage to the Khal of the Warrior race of Dothraki. I was given books by Jorah Mormont gold and jewels from a local rich man. Illyrio gave me three dragon eggs I was given a slave girl by another man she spoke Dothraki fluently and westerosean as well the man I called husband gave me a beautiful white Mare Drogo had summoned the horse with a piercing whistle. I gave him a black stallion with a bridle a blanket, and a thick fur to be used to sit on.**

 **I was helped onto the horse Drogo led the horse around in a large arch so the people could see me before he mounted his horse. I followed as we rode to the coastal area near where his party had camped near Illyrio's home the days before the wedding I stood looking at the waves as my husband came up behind me and put his hands on the straps of my light purple gown and then he pulled the straps down and pushed me forward onto my hands and knees. I started crying as he entered into me for the first time I stayed silent as he fucked me until he came. Drogo carried me to my horse and put me on its back leading me to his tent he helped me down. I was bathed by the slave girl I was given and then I went to bed on the pallet after the slave left.**

 **I had a hard time sleeping but I think silent as Drogo entered our tent much later and I acted as though I was asleep as he got into bed. I woke early the next morning I ate my husband was already up and gone by the time I got up. I was seated on the floor of our tent at the small table where the slave girl Doreah put a tray of food on the table. I stayed in our tent I read my books and looked at my dragons eggs in wonder wondering if they were real I had always been afraid of my brother because he had a nasty temper like that of a dragon. Viserys had been born in Westeros and had been about 10 when we had had to leave I was just a baby when we left. When we packed up three days later and left Drogo lifted me onto my horse and we rode towards Vaes Dothrak.**

 **The slaves that served me rode on the back of the cart that had the things from the tent I shared with my husband. I was sore and tired every time we stopped my hands were torn up from riding my horse for so long. My slave Irra made me silk lined soft leather gloves she also made boots in the same leather for me to wear while riding. We were all traveling to Vaes Dothrak it took 4 months 2 months before arriving at Vaes Dothrak my slave told me that I was pregnant I had goat stew that night and told my husband the baby when we arrived at the Vaes Dothrak the people watched as I ate a horse heart as the priestesses chanted. I ate the heart and I did not become sick we left the city of Vaes Dothrak going to trade things with the merchant town.**

 **My brother caused a huge stir and my husband dumped boiling gold on his head as punishment for his actions I had almost died on one of our stops when the King Robert tried to poison me as we were in the market trading for things we needed. Jorah saved my life and the would be poisoner was dragged back to Vaes Dothrak with us where Drogo offered Jorah hos friendship and a heavy small chest of jewels, jewelry, silver and gold as gift. I stayed by my husband's side as we were in our tent Doreah and Irra taught me about the language and one of the riders assigned to protect me taught me about the gods and the customs. I convinced Jorah to help teach me to defend myself I started with a pair of weighted wooden sticks Jorah and I worked 3 hours daily.**

 **Khal Drogo raided Lhazareen a village of farmers I was just entering the smallish village looking around I saw the dead and dying I was disgusted by this but said nothing as the men raped the women Mago one of my husband's blood riders challenged Drogo and lost which cost him his life I looked at Drogo's wound and called for the herbs fight infection. When none could be found I asked for alcohol I poured a bit on his wound before I washed and stitched the wound closed. I checked the wound and when the stitches did not work I had 2 bloodriders hold him as I cauterized the wound with a hot dagger and we stayed in one place for a week before I deemed the wound healed I had Drogo drink water with healing herbs he slept a full day before rising again.**

 **As my pregnancy progressed Khal had bought a caravan for me it was open with sheer dark blue silk it had a bench for a driver and then a bed for me inside it could be pulled by my horse on its own unless it rained and the road became a mucky mess. The people from the village sold for a good price and Drogo and the men kept raiding until it was time for my laying into deliver our son. I gave birth not long after the contractions started it was early in the morning when I bore Rhaego my husband came in to see he took me in his arms looking down at his son who ate hungrily from my breast. I burped him before I would let Drogo take him I swaddled him loosely and then had a fur in Drogo's arms as he took Rhaego outside and got on his horse.**

 **My slaves helped me into a chair that had bars to be carried I was taken outside where I could see Drogo as he held Rhaego in his arm as he rode on his stallion by members of his Khalasar they cheered and music as people chanting praise. I was handed back our son and then the chair I had designed was walked around in a big arc while I held my living son. Jorah Mormont spoke telling us he had a gift for us waving is arm 2 big bloodriders brought forward a cradle that looked to be handmade. I had to explain it with the help of Jorah and Irra and my guard I explained the use of a bassinet to my husband who had not understood until my guard said something in Dothraki that made him show understanding before his face was unreadable again.**

 **When Jorah had it brought in I asked him to stay a moment after and then I asked him to teach me to fight so I could protect myself he hesitated at first before agreeing. I asked my slave girl to bring me thick pieces of wood and thick branches. While we moved during the day I carved the wood into cups, plates, bowls, spoons, spreading knives, and a large ladle. I coated them with an oil to water proof them and then after we made camp Jorah would teach me to fight first with two short staffs and then with other weapons. Every night from the day after our son was born I gave Khal Drogo a good time I started teasingly the first time sliding down until I was at his feet. Then I would take him in my mouth like Doreah had taught me previously.**

 **I had started learning to please him in other ways as well but the first time I did that he was surprised and confused until he came and then he was relaxed a week after our son was born I laid him under me and then I put some saliva on him before I began to insert him into my ass I had to keep stopping when I first dis it to let the pain fade until I was all the way down I put his hands in my hips as I moved slowly until he got tired and then he flipped me and was inside of me from behind I clenched my hands in the blankets he slowed kissing my neck and back before spitting in his hand and then he started again it was less painful and he wound up coming with a groan. We were working our way down gathering supplies.**

 **Before heading back to Vaes Dothrak there had been a fight and we had to burn several of our men on one night o took my dragons eggs in to the flames Drogo had not been quick enough to stop me and I sat with the eggs until the morning when Drogo entered the pyre he found me unharmed and the eggs had hatched we kissed and I was bathed I fed my dragons pieces of small animals I found the dragons slept curled on the end of Rhaego's bassinet I was a young woman and I carried for my baby our son. Drogo had been called before the other Khals in Vaes Dothrak I decided to crash the meeting I poured oil around the outside and had Jorah bar the door after I walked in to the meeting of the Khals and was yelled at by the leader I stood beside Drogo.**

 **I went over to one of the brazier and grabbed it before I tipped it over I told the man none of them were worthy of ruling and tipped the rest of the braziers over for a minute and watched the men burn before I took Drogo's hand and walked out of the burning temple a large crowd gathered and we stood their neither of us was burnt. The Khalasar's joined with us and we started planning to go to the city of Astapor and trade with them for gold and slaves. We left Vaes Dothrak a week after the joining of the Khalasar's into one legion of 250 thousand men and women. The old stayed behind with a thousand who did not wish to go they gave use a few of their slaves and we left them 1500 horses to ride and use to haul things before we headed to towards Astapor we would raid.**

 **The Khalasar raided towns until we made it to Qarth where a man named Xaro Xhoan Daxos made the council let us in to the city only 15 of the men entered the city with us Jorah Mormont and a small group of guards entered the city with us. Khal Drogo's blood riders Qotho, Cohollo, Haggo, Rakharo, Kovarro and Aggo. Drogo also had Rhako, Jhako, Jhaqo, Pono, Malako, Qhono, Akho, Qhallo and Mako. The Dothraki made camp outside the wall and Jorah, Barester Selmy and Davros came with us as well as a few females Doreah, Irri, Jhiqui, Mirri and Xhara. The leaders of Qarth brought a cart of food to the Khalasar giving them food and hoping they would not attack the mercantile stronghold Xaro took us to a villa and left us to bathe and rest before the feast.**

 **The feast was at the Villa of Xaro with the members of the council of Qarth we ate there was dancing and music. My slaves served us food tasting our food for poison Rhaego was on my lap he had grown well over the few months he had been with us. Khal Drogo's bloodriders and my bloodriders sat near us the ladies sat around us I handed Rhaego to Irra and then I got up. Irra handed back Rhaego and I took my leave going to our villa I put Rhaego in his bassinet and then I got into bed waiting for Drogo he wasn't far behind with the men they took watch four at a time a few hours each before changing their posts. Drogo raped me that night though it wasn't a normal rape I had grown to love Drogo and I loved our son very much he was the future King of the 7 Kingdoms.**

 **We stayed in Qarth a week trading 2 days before leaving Doreah was caught with Xaro in his bed I freed her leaving her with them but before they could leave Xaro killed the 12 other members of the council and took the town of Qarth as his kingdom. Qarth went into chaos for a week we left Qarth with gold and silver going to the city of Mereen, Yunkai. Yunkai and Mereen would not yield so we destroyed them taking their people and treasure before we headed to the city of Astapor where Drogo sold the slaves to a man outside of the gates until the man insulted me demanding I give them a dragon as payment I let the master think he was getting what he wanted before I had my dragon kill them taking the Unsullied and the slaves as ours.**

 **We found boats preparing for the journey the men gathered food, water, cloth, cattle and horses with blankets, furs, bridles and crates of produce. I had the men and women gathering large rolled up bolts of thick leathers, silver, gold, wood and weapons and even armor and shields. I had the ships loaded and we left Astapor sailing for Westeros it was a hard journey to get to the north we landed in an abandoned keep on the coast and it wasn't falling down. I had the Dothraki cut down trees and strip them so that they could roll the ships into the massive cave systems under the castle keep. We would stay for a few weeks to regain of strength before we would travel south. The first week had minor hiccups but after we settled in the Khalasar learned.**

 **The keep had 50 foot walls which hid our numbers while we regrouped Irri fed the dragons with help from Xhara. I had decided to name the dragons Drogon, Rhaegal and Visyrion. I let them roam but not far away from the keep. After the three weeks was up I had had the men training the horses while we got used to the climate again I had been a tiny babe when I had left the seven Kingdoms I had found that the Masters chambers had all of the property of the old lord of the castle and his lady I had the women and men check the other rooms and bring everything to the Great Hall of the castle I had a few men put the tables into rows and some women lined the stuff up on the tables I looked over the items on the tables finding tools, weaponry, clothing and accessories.**

 ****** Past Continued ******

 **The castle was a bit drafty but the women helped make it livable in the time we would spend the time in Widows watch before we moved on to retake the Kingdom that was mine by birth right I was Daenerys Stormborn of house Targaryen the last dragon, the blood of old Valyria, first of my name, Khaleesi of the Great Grass sea. Queen of the Andals and the first men breaker of chains the mother of Dragons. I fed the dragons and fed my horses and our son Drogo took me every night some nights we made passionate love other nights he would take me roughly as I called out in ecstasy finding my finish with him as we finished before collapsing in exhaustion.**

 **The castle was a bit drafty but the women helped make it livable in the time we would spend the time in Widows watch before we moved on to retake the Kingdom that was mine by birth right I was Daenerys Stormborn of house Targaryen the last dragon, the blood of old Valyria, first of my name, Khaleesi of the Great Grass sea. Queen of the Andals and the first men breaker of chains the mother of Dragons. I fed the dragons and fed my horses and our son Drogo took me every night some nights we made passionate love other nights he would take me roughly as I called out in ecstasy finding my finish with him as we finished before collapsing in exhaustion.**

 **I had the weapons sharpened and the tools sharpened to be used I had foods prepared in the Great Hall over a fire pit. The Dothraki men and women slept in the hall with their furs the horses slept in the stables some of the women fed the horses. I had the carts loaded up with the tools and food that had been salted, seasoned for the journey. I had the trunks and crates packed depending on the usefulness of their contents the dragons had grown large. I started sewing winter clothes for Rhaego and myself before we left we had landed in Widows watch it was a coastal Keep with a deep well and fishing the forest was overflowing with deer, antelope, pheasants and squirrel. I was in my remade litter cart with Rhaego and Irri with Jhiqui, Mirri and Xhara.**

 **I had sewed a toy for him to play with we were hunting before we would load up again on the boats and go to Kings landing to take back my crown. I would destroy the Lannister's, the Baratheon usurpers and anyone else who tried to stand in my way Robert Baratheon had 3 children all of them would watch as I handed down his punishment. I used large polished curved plates behind the candles to create more light we got on the boat and headed south landing on the tip of the kings wood pulling the boats into a cove to hid them in the caves we waited until the night fall before we mounted our horses and then we went to Kings Landing we entered the city thru the mud gate killing the guards before heading to the castle killing guards as we went.**

 **The guards near the castle died quickly. The Unsullied and the Dothraki gathered all members of the Royal family and dragged them to the throne room. The Unsullied and the Dothraki stood guard around the room and in the halls and in the courtyard. I told Missandei to have one of the men bring me fur and blankets to sit on it I was about to sit down when My husband pulled me onto his lap as the Lannister's and the Baratheon's were brought as well as the other inhabitants of the castle. I had the fires lit by my dragons who stood beside me and Drogo the castle inhabitants were awed by the dragons that were now the size of a horses. I looked at the Usurper Robert Baratheon and the Stark Lord of Winter Fell the young Starks and the Baratheon children looked terrified.**

 **I stood up and said "I am Daenerys Stormborn of house Targaryen the first of my name blood of old Valyria Mother of Dragons Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea rightful Queen of the Andals and the first men breaker of chains the unburnt". I smiled holding Rhaego on my hip Barristan Selmy drew his sword ready to protect her. "I have taken Kings Landing my husband and I have defeated you and your usurpers you and your supporters. You will be locked in a cell and tomorrow you and your supporters will be put on trial to and you will be punished accordingly". I handed Rhaego to his father and then I turned to the room and said "remove all of the metal from the Royal family strip them of their belts and sashes leave them with only their clothes".**

 **"** **Leave them with nothing they can hang themselves with. The Stark girls can stay will stay in a room with guards with Lannister girl. The boys will stay in a single room together the other families will stay in a single room until the morning when they will bend the knee or die with the others. See that the rooms have nothing that can be used as a weapon". I said turning I waved my hand in a very dismissive motion we heard the people being moved out of the room as I looked at my husband and I had our guard find us a place to bathe and rest before I punished those who had stolen my birthright of the Iron Throne and the 7 Kingdoms. I was tired after bathing Rhaego I put him in his bed before I got ready to bathe and found my husband waiting for me.**

 **I yelped when he picked me up and got into the bath with me he washed me and I washed him washing away the paints and dirt from his body I groaned as he fucked me until we both came I cried out as I rode a top him my pleasure building. Drogo carried me to the four poster bed drying me as he went before putting me into the bed. I yawned and said bar the door in Dothraki before I pulled the covers around me I felt my husband get up and heard the door being barred before he got back into bed I woke hours before the sun rise to feed Rhaego and before I got back in bed I told the guards to not let anyone wake us before the 7th Ringing of the bells. I got up from bed and covered myself before I went to my vanity I had started brushing my hair.**

 **I got up from the vanity and found a dress I of dark red silk and light reddish pink silk with gold and silver stitching. I fastened the gold chain around me waist with rubies to and Sapphires I had Irri tighten the corset of the gown. I found black leather breeches for Drogo and I brushed his hair with my brush before I twisted his hair and tied it. I dressed Rhaego in a pair of pants and a long sleeve shirt and then we walked to the throne room. Where I was pulled onto Drogo's lap I gave the men orders to bring the prisoners to the throne room and I sat with Rhaego Irri sat next to me on a backless chair with a pillow on it Irri had married her love and they had had a son not long after we had taken Mereen from the masters of the City.**

 **The boy was called Drogor him and Rhaego played together Jhiqui had a son Vario, Xhara had a daughter named Xhosa and Mirri had a daughter Elyria. The children played together while we sat mending. Drogo looked handsome as ever I was kissing him when the doors opened all of the castle was in the room as I stood. I huffed as Robert Baratheon, Cersei Lannister, Jaime Lannister, and Eddard Stark the children from both families all of the Kings guards and the members of the small council, servants and the cooks. I looked at the Usurper Robert Baratheon and said "on the charges of treason and usurping the rightful Queen how do you plea?"**

 **"** **Your father was a cruel mad man he and his son destroyed the woman I loved. I will not apologize for usurping the mad king". Robert said snarling and acting like a mad dog the whole time he was held by 2 Dothraki men who were loyal and well rewarded for their service.**

 **"** **Silence!" I said looking at the prisoners that stood in the throne room I looked at the Starks and said "any who pledge their loyalty to me and my husband they will be rewarded". I took Rhaego on my hip before looking at them and then kissed Rhaego handing him to his father and turned to the prisoners that were going to be punished or pardoned. I would be sending ravens after summoning all of the Lords and Ladies to bend a knee and swear the oath of loyalty. I had written the messages when I had risen from my bed to care for Rhaego. I was his mother looking at the men I waited a beat before saying "Swear your allegiance to me and my husband". I waved Jhiqui over and took the cup from the tray and held it out to be filled.**

 **I was about to drink when Rakharo took the cup and drank to make sure it wasn't poisoned or spoiled sour. I waited and then I took a drink having a glass of wine poured for Khal Drogo as I watched Sansa Stark stepped forward saying "I am Sansa Stark first of my name I pledge myself to you Daenerys Stormborn of house Targaryen the first of your name Queen of the Andals and the first men breaker of chains mother of Dragons".**

 **Another stepped forward and said " I am Tommen Baratheon first of my name I pledge myself to you Daenerys Stormborn of house Targaryen the first of your name Queen of the Andals and the first men breaker of chains mother of Dragons". The boy stepped back and a girl with blonde hair stepped forward.**

 **"** **I am Myrcella Baratheon the first of my name I pledge myself to you Daenerys Stormborn of house Targaryen the first of your name Queen of the Andals and the first men breaker of chains mother of Dragons".**

 **I watched as Eddard Stark came forward and bent the knee and said "I am Lord Eddard Stark first of my name Lord of Winter Fell Warden of the north I pledge myself to you Daenerys Stormborn of house Targaryen the first of your name Queen of the Andals and the first men breaker of chains mother of Dragons". I saw the younger girl of the Starks step forward.**

 **The girl knelt in the scent of the room "I am Arya Stark first of my name I pledge myself to you Daenerys Stormborn of house Targaryen the first of your name Queen of the Andals and the first men breaker of chains mother of Dragons".**

 **I looked at Robert Baratheon and said "Swear your allegiance and I will spare your life don't swear and you will be punished accordingly without mercy I am the Queen and I will not have traitors in my castle". I was not going to allow what happened to my father happen again Robert Baratheon had been corrupted by the crown and throne he was a bastard and a lecherous cuss of a man and I would not let this continue to be what was called a King. I watched Robert Baratheon as he stood there before he knelt down.**

 **Robert Baratheon said "I am King Robert Baratheon of Dragonstone the first of my name and I give up my crown and the iron throne and I pledge myself to you Daenerys Stormborn of house Targaryen the first of your name Queen of the Andals and the first men breaker of chains mother of Dragons". I watched Cersei as she looked at me with hatred as I handed my cup to Missandei to refill for me I spent the next 3 days listening to the people swear themselves to me. I had sent Ravens to all of the houses and made it clear they would bend the knee or die. I stripped Eddard of his position as hand of the king and locked Maester Pycell in the dungeon.**

 **Drogo and his men kept people from rebelling as things Changed I stripped Jaime and Cersei of their land and titles and their last name they were now called Rhains I stripped Tywin Lannister of his property his name and his house banners. I gave Casterly Rock to Tyrion Lannister. I made a law that all nobles must seek approval before they can marry they must come to Kings landing and bring the woman they wished to marry. I ordered Lord Stark to Marry Sansa to Tyrion the wedding was at the castle Petyr Baelish the master of coin had been allowed to keep his job after I read his mind Varys as well. I brought the Nights Watch under my submission they now answered to me and punishment had to be decided by Eddard Stark.**

 **I was in bed that night when I felt pain I got up and called Irri and the other girls I screamed as I gave birth to a boy and twin girls. Drogo was brought to me he knelt beside me as he looked down at the 3 beautiful babies I named the boy Rhaegar II and the girls were named Valyria and Alyria I had to rest I slept for many hours before the babies were hungry so I fed them Rhaego was with the kids his age Irri and Missandei were watching them after they had found out I had started having contractions I hadn't even known I was pregnant. Rhaego was brought to me and I held him a week after the birth I had the wedding of Sansa and Tyrion The wedding was beautiful and the guests rejoiced. Sansa Stark would love Tyrion they would stay in the capital and Tyrion would be on the small council because he was smart.**

 **Jorah was named hand of the King and given a full pardon Barristan Selmy was named head of the Queens guard. I added 4 more members of the council my husband liked to attend the meetings and when we got word that winter would soon be upon us I had word sent to the houses that if they needed food or wood I would see they had some. I was at my vanity that night brushing out my hair when I gasped and was drawn into a vision of the future I took some parchment and an inkwell with a quill I wrote down the names of those who would need to be dispatched because they would try to kill me and my family. I would do what I must to protect my family the man who would be called the high sparrow would try to destroy the Kingdom with his religion.**

 **The high sparrow and his followers would be the first to find my wrath without mercy and deserved my visions always came to reality. I would punish the house Frey, Tarly, Clegane and Bolton not letting their treason become fact and deed. I was going to stamp out those who would destroy my kingdom I would not let that happen not ever. My husband came in and kissed me before we went to bed I woke up early from bed and I read before I took care of the babies and left my rooms I took 5 men who were armed and left the castle. I found the high sparrow asking him about his beliefs. I listened as he spoke before having my men seal the doors and killing all of the high sparrow's men and the high sparrow but before he died I told him why he was dying.**

 **I had the bodies burnt and then we went back to the castle having the men burn the area where the sparrow had been staying. I walked thru the tunnels under the city and I made it to the castle I came out near my rooms and I sat with my children for a bit Rhaego was a beautiful boy he wasn't very big yet he was almost a year old he could walk and he spoke a mix of Dothraki and Westerosean it was cute he would sometimes come with us to the throne room or Irri and the ladies would watch him and the young babies. I loved the children after I got things settled for the weddings between houses I went to the small council meeting. I listened to the reports from the seven Kingdoms I had shipments of food and livestock being brought to Kings landing.**

 **I had barrels of wine and sacks of grain and potatoes for the winter the grain stores and the other stores were stripped cleaned and repaired. I stored the grain and potatoes in the castle under guard the stores were filled to the rafters with color coded sacks the rooms were as big. I had changed things in the castle the food was kept where it could not be raided. I was surprised when I was told that winter was approaching more quickly than it had been thought to be. I kept the kingdom preparing for the winter and when it arrived 5 years later my son Rhaego was 6 and his siblings were 5 I had had twin sons 3 years prior I had named them Drogo and Valyrion. I loved them very much I sewed my children winter clothing and a cloak with fur.**

 **I was in the throne room in kings landing when word came that there was an army of white walkers marching for the wall and Westeros. They would reach the wall and then they would march and arrive in Kings Landing a month after winter started. I would go south at the start of winter and destroy all the white walkers before they got to the wall and destroyed the Kingdom. I packed up the stuff for the journey the dragons would fly us to Winter Fell and I would leave my children and husband their while I went and flew north. I could not risk them if I couldn't completely stop the White Walkers from coming over the wall. I would go north as far north as north was and find the white walker stronghold and destroy all of them and protect my people.**

 **The Dothrak and the Unsullied were my people and so were the people of Westeros I would protect my kingdom as was my duty. I had drawn plans for three large carriages that would be carried by Rhaegal, Drogon and Visyrion who could carry 4500 pounds. I had everyone in one carriage we each had a pack with 2 changes of winter clothes and undergarments. Each pack also had a blanket a pair of high fur lined boats and a fur lined jacket and a long cloak. The carriages had wheels and could be rolled one of the carriages had sacks of grain, potatoes, flour, beef, pork, chicken and bags of salt. The second carriage also had my saddle and saddle bags and wine flasks and wine skins that were filled with wine I traveled with my own plates and bowls and other things.**

 **We landed in Winter Fell an hour and a half later when we arrived at Winter Fell I had the kids walk the dragons into the stables while the small contingent of Dothraki and Unsullied rolled the carts into the stable where the dragons laid down. We walked to the great hall where Eddard Stark and his family were standing the bowed as my family and I entered the ladies wore silk lined pants under our gowns and a cloak with fur. We also wore doeskin gloves and a hood winter would be a month before it had massive amounts of snow. I told the Stark lord I would be leaving the castle the next day and would be gone 10 days and if my family was hurt I would behead all of those guilty of treason. I had the kids beds assembled in the small bedroom for them to sleep in.**

 **The room was connected to the master room and had mine and Drogo's bed built in the large master bedroom both rooms had a private privy chamber and bathing chamber. My medium sized trunk of winter clothing also had my weapons the demon sisters a matching pair of daggers, demon mother a short sword, demon brother a long sword and demon father a great sword. The last was Demons children they were 1000 arrow heads with wooden shafts and my bow that had a strong cord. I had armor of leather with a thin sheet of Valyrian steel between the layers of leather. I had gloves that had some steel in the knuckles, the boots I wore had steel toes both the gloves and the boots had fur tops and silk linings my garters were strong brocade and the socks were thick silk lined.**

 **I ate with my family and then I went to the kitchen and told the kitchen staff I would give them five silver dragons each if they completed the list I had given them. I went to my room and dressed for bed brushing out my hair I yelped when the door opened and Drogo came in and took my brush he brushed out my hair before he braided it and then carried me to bed where he fucked me as we both came several times before we fell asleep I woke up early dressing and going to the kitchen. I took the food and packed it into my saddle bags before I went to the stables.**

 **I grabbed my saddle and saddle bags putting them on Drogon's back I tied my cot to the back of the saddle and filled my wine flasks and wineskins before I went to the carriages and grabbed a small sack of potatoes and some salt meats. I closed the saddlebags and strapped down the saddle grabbing the last minute items I went to my room and kissed the children telling them I would be back in 10 days. I told them never to go out without a guard and their dire wolf the Starks had given my family a dire wolf pup for each of my children and one for myself and Drogo each. I was leaving the suite when Drogo caught me and told me to wait he was coming with me. I went to the stable and gathered more food and supplies to feed both Drogo and myself Drogon would hunt when he was hungry.**

 **I was just finishing up packing when the Drogo entered the stable closing the door behind himself as I double checked the saddle bags and the bedding before telling Drogo to get on Drogon as I opened the stable door after Drogon and Drogo were out I closed the door having left meat for the dragons to eat while I was gone. I walked over beside Dragon and held out my hand Drogo swung me up into the saddle behind him. I swung around him and settled in front of him before we took off and headed north to castle black we would leave from castle black two hours after we arrived. I talked to the Maester and the lord commander of the nights watch. I showed off my skill at archery and showed the men how to really fight.**

 **Joer Mormont and told his me that him and a few men were going beyond the wall to find out about the movements of the wildlings. I trained a bit before I got on Drogon with Drogo and we flew to the top of the wall before going down. We headed north and went to the quiet large and well placed location of the wildling settlement in hard home. I landed Drogon in the forest near the settlement and took Drogon into a cave a very large cave in the mountains near the p00 I was wearing black pants, a black shirt and a black jacket with matching boots and gloves I had my silver blonde hair hanging in a braid to my waist. I had visited Bran Stark last night and healed him so he could walk again Bran was going to be important to the world.**

 **I looked like a wildling so I had no problems walking into the camp and finding Manse Raider I told him that they needed to get south of the wall before the snow or they would be killed by the White Walkers. Drogo was with me I was about to call them fools when screaming could be heard I went outside and found a small group of White Walkers were outside the wall. I took my long daggers and ran to the wall killing the white walkers and then burning them and the dead. I told them that they needed to get to the wall or they would all die. I told them that they would have to take the ships to the west watch by the sea and stay there until the thaw if they wanted to survive. The west watch had been repaired and had food to last for years to come.**

 **I would allow them to stay there until summer came again to the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros I would protect my kingdom and try to get through winter. I was helping them load into the boats and they left I was taking down the tents when I found two little girls and a red head girl of about 14 probably a bit younger. I had them come with me and had the older girl help me take down the tents and drag them back to the cave it took me a few days. I left the girls in the morning and Drogo and I flew on Drogon's back to the weirwood tree farther north were the first men had been. I left them meat and foods and gathered up wood for a fire. We landed at the weirwood tree and I got off Drogon as I touched the ground with Drogo Drogon took off landing next to the weirwood tree.**

 **I was grabbed by a skeletal being I took out my demon sister daggers and I killed the skeletons as I fought a few they kept coming back I yelped when a fireball landed and destroyed one of the skeletons that was coming up behind me. I grabbed Drogo and pulled him to the weirwood tree and Drogo followed us inside as we walked towards the heart of the tree. Drogon and his brothers could change their size when they needed to be smaller or normal sized. I saw the children that's what they first men called them. I found the three eyed raven I knelt and bowed to the raven before standing up and taking ahold of one of the roots of the weirwood tree. I watched all of the past I saw my father and his death Jamie Lannister had killed him I saw everything.**

 **I saw the first white walkers I avoided finding out more about the White Walkers I saw Lyanna Stark and my brother Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark I saw their son Jhaeharys who had been renamed Jon by Eddard Stark in order to protect him from Robert Baratheon. I was pulled away from the roots as Drogo wiped my nose which had started bleeding.**

 **"** **My moon and stars are you alright you nose is bleeding?" Drogo spoke in Dothraki he refused to speak Westerosy he said it felt vile on his tongue he understood the language but wouldn't speak it our sons and daughters spoke Dothraki and Valyrian as well as Westerosy. Missandei was teaching the children to speak several languages the children had tutors to teach them math and reading and writing the language of the Kingdom. I grabbed the root again and watched everything from the past I stayed away from the white walkers and then after I saw everything I started looking at the white walkers to keep from being caught I let go of the root and then I saw where all the white walkers were holed up in there large ice castle stronghold where they were at.**

 **I knew where the white walkers were at and I walked out of the weirwood tree getting on to Drogon Drogo and I rode far north to where the white walkers stronghold was I landed Drogon telling Drogo to stay on Drogon so I wouldn't have to protect him because I had my demon weapons in their sheaths I pulled out my great sword demon father and swung it killing white walkers. Drogon flew overhead blowing fire killing white walkers I put my great sword in its sheath and pulled out my demon sister's blades. Drogon continued to kill the white walkers while I fought forward killing the white walkers until I came against the Night King and killed him I killed the rest of the lieutenants of the army of white walkers who wouldn't think twice about killing us who live beyond the wall.**

 **I burned the rest of the white walkers and then I whistled for Drogon to come down I got on his back and rode north clearing and killing any leftover white walker before we arrived at the cave I cooked talking to Ygritte and the girls as I served bread and wine as we ate. I cleaned up the stuff and we went to bed on the pallet under the furs the girls had their own pallets the two younger shared a pallet frame we all slept near the fire. Drogon was sleeping at the back of the cave and in the morning we packed up our stuff and we headed to Winterfell. We landed in castle black the men came running with swords drawn I told them to put their weapons down. I had the girls and Drogo go into the great hall and get warm while I went to speak to Joer.**

 **I gave him the papers that pardoned Jon from the night watch immediately. I told Joer that the nights watch were my subjects and they would be brought to heel or they would die. Jeor signed Jon's release and gave it to me I left going to the great hall I told Jon to pack his belongings. I drank some wine while he packed his things Jon had saved Joer Mormont's life. Joer had given Jon his Valyrian steel long sword called Long Claw. I told Joer that his son had been pardoned and was now a member of the Queens guard and the Small council. Joer gave me a letter to give to Jorah Mormont was now Lord Commander of the Queens Guard. We went back to winter fell and we went to the great hall and ate I put the kids to bed and after the kids were asleep.**

 **I told the Starks to meet with me in the Great Hall I had Jhiqui pour wine and add some of my headache powder and stir it Jon was their the Lord Stark looked at me as I told him that o knew the truth of Jon's birth. Catelyn Stark looked at me and said "what do you mean your highness? What do you mean about Jon's birth?" I looked at her smiling looking at them I took a drink of my wine from the glass and smiled before I looked at Drogo from my chair where he was sitting with his dire wolf sitting next to the arm of his chair.**

 **I looked at Eddard and Robb and then at Catelyn before I said "Jon isn't your husband's bastard he wasn't the man you thought he was. Jon snow isn't a northern bastard he's a Storm. Jon's father was my brother Rhaegar Targaryen Jon isn't a true Targaryen he is the son of Fire and Ice. I will be taking Jon to Kings landing and giving him some land and a name but he will have no claim to the Iron throne of Westeros because he is illegitimate". Jon looked at me with surprise and shock he hadn't know he was a Targaryen a bastard but a half Targaryen. I drank my wine and looked at Drogo who was watching me as I had told Catelyn Stark the truth about Jon. I was the rightful Queen of the Andals and the first men and Jon wasn't even an heir.**

 **Lyanna Stark was never married to Rhaegar so Jon would never have claim to the iron throne but he didn't want to be a King he wasn't suited for politics and ruling people. I thanked the Starks before getting up and going to my room and changing into night clothes. I covered myself with the blankets and furs I fell asleep I was tired we left Winter Fell several day later with the others. The two younger girls were 4 and 3 years old their mother couldn't be found I took them with me back to Winter Fell and Kings Landing. I would find them good husbands teaching them to be a true lady of the land of Westeros I told Drogo that he should marry another woman and keep her a secret. Drogo told me that he would think about it but he did think that a second wife was needed.**

 **I huffed and dropped it we slept and ate I fought and taught the children to fight and ride horses and was surprised when winter only lasted for 3 years. I gave birth to children twice in those three years of winter the number of dead was in the double digits for most places. I took care of Rhaego, Rhaegar, Valyria, Alyria, Drogo Aemon, Valyrion Aerys, Jhaeharys and Rhaenys. I had been lucky to have beautiful children that looked like both Drogo and I. A few of the children looked much more like me than like Drogo with my hair and eyes they were all loved the same though. Drogon and his siblings Visyrion and Rhaegal wound up being Rhaega and Visyna they had eggs which hatched and the children had dragons of their own to ride and care for as they were going to be Kings and Queens all much more powerful than the ones who came before.**

 **The next year was filled with action Rhaego turned 10 and was engaged to the daughter of Sansa and Tyrion Lannister she was 4 years old with blue green eyes she had blonde hair with light reddish and gold highlights. I engaged the girls to sons of the other lands and Aemon and Aerys wanted to become knights so they became pages and the later when they turned 16 they squired for men of the kings guard. Drogo took a second wife when Rhaego was 8 years old she had, had a daughter named Jhiqui she had brown eyes and Drogo's hair. Drogo's other wife was named Nizhi she was Dothraki and Yunkainese her mother had been a slave from Yunkai Her father had married the girl she had been a gift from Drogo for all of his years of good service to Drogo.**

 **Rhaego married Lyanna Lannister Tyrion and Sansa's daughter when Rhaego was 17 years old he was a member of the small council to prepare him to be the King. I was 35 when I gave birth to a daughter I named Nizhi she died when she was 3 years old. I mourned her she was so beautiful she had pale hair like mine and the most stunning eyes to behold she was perfect. When I touched her I saw her death Cersei and Jaime Rhains had killed her while she was playing in the Queens garden with her dog Ira who had also been killed. Nizhi had gotten out without any guards and had been lured away with sweets. I ordered that Cersei and Jaime be brought in shackles to the throne room I ordered that they be hung until almost dead then cut down.**

 **When half dead and then decapitated and their heads on spikes on the city walls as punishment for their treason against the crown. I presided over the punishment and made sure that the word was out that the Queen would not allow treason in her Kingdom Drogo and I lived to be pretty old and when we died Rhaego became king of Westeros and the seven Kingdoms. The children that were mine and Drogo's became Kings and Queens of the land of Westeros. The land mass split into smaller masses 200 years after my death forming the land masses that would be in the future.**

 ******The Past Ends******


	15. the return

My life had been very different from the lives of other people who had past lives I was probably the only person who lived who remembered their past lives. I sat up and huffed after the robot had left I cleaned myself up and then I got back into the car and went home. I got home it was Christmas and my family was at my home Aro, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett were present as well. All of the kids were dressed for dinner when I got home and I cooked the food after I set the table for dinner with everyone. I was singing 'baby its cold outside' by Bing Crosby and Doris Day I was singing and I yelped when Aro started singing the male parts of the song I sang as I finished up the last of the dishes and put them on the table I poured wine for the adults and then I called everyone to eat.

I sat at the head of the table and had Raymond cut the turkey while Aro cut the ham and the others started handing around their plates after Carlisle took my plate and make sure I had food. I didn't say anything as he put the plate in front of me until he sat down and then I thanked him. I prayed before I ate the others talked I was quiet not really up to talking. I drank my wine and ate my food as I listened to them talking to each other as I ate in silence and picked at my food. I got up and put away the food from dinner and washed the dishes humming quietly to myself as I worked in the kitchen. I finished the dishes and went to my room I received the latest and newest fashion from the designers. I was wearing a gold sequin long sleeve dress with black leggings and black chunky heels and a black Chanel purse.

I went to my room and changed out of my dress and put on black trouser slacks a burgundy tank top and a lace long sleeve burgundy blouse with silk on the inside. I went down stairs I changed the way I looked and used the biometric lock and the code going down stairs. I entered another code and closed the door behind me I ran the decontamination protocols. I put on protective glasses and then pulled everything out of my pockets and put it in the light box. I ran the decontamination protocols and then put on my sterile lab coat and my glasses and microphone. I told the glasses to run diagnostic before I opened the door and walked into the lab taking my stuff from the light box. I put my keys and wallet in my pocket and went into the lab my robot came forward to assist me in my experiments.

I worked on my medical supplies I created Nanotech and then I created a healing light, healing spray that mended cuts. I also perfected several other medicinal support tools I started working on a medical bed that could perform surgery and scan for the issue before performing the surgery and set bones. I created a laser scalpel and sprays that could be used to heal, calm down, disinfect or salve burns. I submitted my stuff to the FDA and was told I would hear from them in a few days I had submitted the research to be approved for use in the mass market. I worked on addiction fighting pills and liquids to cure addictions to class 3 narcotics and drugs to cure the killer addictions that hurt families.

I worked in my lab I was creating a superhero suit with flight capability and a self-contained Oxygen system and a super computer that ran diagnostic and system tests. It was made with alloys it had a force field and lasers the suit also had weapons and a shield. I had used the strongest metal on earth I painted the suit black and midnight teal the helmet had a holographic display in it. I perfected the suits flight ability as well as the weapons I had the systems working properly and I was testing them. When I crashed into a bio-hazardous containment module and broke a canister of aerosolized virus cultures I ran to the decontamination shower room and showered after hitting the alarm it sucked all the oxygen out of the room and the house locked down with hermetic seals on all the doors and windows

I checked for cuts but found none just bruising so I took the cures for the viruses I was exposed to I let out a sighed and dried my hair standing in the hematic shower decon. Chamber. I tossed the towel in the chute to be decontaminated and washed before being dried and folded. I put on some clean scrubs and hospital shoes before drinking some water and putting on an air mask and thick gloves. I took my time and cleaned up the mess I bleached the floor and scrubbed it with a bristled brush. I finished cleaning and tossed the stuff into the incinerator and turned on the incinerator and then I tossed the gloves into the incinerator chute I had double gloved before I cleaned. I was putting my papers and project stuff back together on the table before moving to a decon. Chamber and sat on the bed grabbing the laptop tablet.

I used it to turn on the internet based CCTV it was closed circuit system I scrolled through the camera's in the house and when I caught Rachelle trying to leave. I huffed and touched the speaker button and telling the computer to talk telling her to stay away from the doors and windows that the house was under a full quarantine for 5 hours. I had the P.A. system announce the lock down telling my guests to go to their rooms after taking the pills and showering throwing their clothing into the laundry shoot to be washed. I paced and waited for the 5 hours to end and then the lockdown would end. I took some blood samples and tested them and then I waited for them to finish and give me the results of the tests. I was negative for Scarlet fever, Ebola, Lassa, Rabies, Influenza, Rotavirus, measles and Yellow Fever but I was positive for Dengue, and Smallpox I was still working on the cure and treatments for the disease for months.

I took more of the cure and pulling up the camera on the wall I had been alerted that someone was at the door upstairs trying to get in. I looked into the camera and said "my lab is in quarantine I had a bio-hazardous containment spill. I…I….need to go" I hung up the video call and collapsed backwards as I started having a seizure on the floor I came out of it and I crawled to the bed to lay down. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes as I was drawn into to vision or a dream I don't know when or where it was but it was strange like nothing I had ever seen before in all of my years of life on this earth.


End file.
